The Beast Inside
by Warriors-of-Iznugia
Summary: The darkness called to him. He needed to bask in it, to feel the shadow of the night on his skin, the rush of the hunt. For just one night, it was all he had wanted. It was all he was left with.
1. Chapter 1

**A.N: Well. It was a while since I've written anything. Let's hope this one works. This is the first time I've written anything about Zelda, so please forgive any incoherences. Thank you very much, and have a good read!**

It was that night again. Once every month, the rays of the glorious full moon would part the clouds and illuminate the land of Hyrule with its majestic beauty. As the sun set below the horizon, the twilight would create silence, a calm in which no living being dared to speak up. Not only was it relaxing, but it was impossible to compare the sensations it would stir up in one's belly. The mere sight of the sun giving place to the moon was exciting, yet calming in a strange way.

Evil had been banished from the land along with Ganondorf. Lives had gone back to what they were before the rise of the false Twili King, and there was nothing to fear. Link had tried going back to his old life in Ordon. But how could he possibly achieve this miracle? The Hero was wide awake and wouldn't go back to sleep. Did he spend too much time in battle? Was he too far ahead to turn back? This was the reason why, once a month, he would leave the village without Epona or anyone and go out in the fields. There was a hill just outside of town where the view of the setting sun was simply gorgeous. That night, like every other full moons, he brought along a leather bag. No one in the village knew what was in this bag, and Link intended to keep it that way. After all, there was a part of his role that had always been a secret.

He watched in silence as the sun disapeared over Hyrule Castle's far away shadow and he briefly wondered how Midna was doing now that she had reclaimed her land. It must have been hard for her to live in the light for so long. However, now that he, too, had tasted the twilight's own light, he felt himself being dragged toward it. It made him feel ecstatic to being basked in shadow's personal light. This is why he was here that night. His breath caught in his lungs just thinking about it. Finally, the rays of bright light disapeared completely, and the sky turned a darker shade of blue, purple and red. Link pulled his leather bag on his thighs and unbuttoned it, opening it for just himself to see. The dark power of the stone Zant had cast on him long ago was as powerful as ever, but Link had grown accustomed to it. Now that Midna was gone, he had to find a way of dragging it with him without touching its rough surface, so the bag had been his first choice. Taking a deep breath, he reached inside. His fingers brushed against it, and a tingling sensation spread throughout his whole body. As darkness consumed him, his arms and legs bent in odd angles, his back curved and his spine lengthened, his nails became claws and his teeth became sharp as his skull shaped itself.

Finally, he stood on his four legs. The breeze brushed his newly acquired fur and his jaw muscles curved into a smile. It was overwhelming. He stepped on the edge of the hill, brought his head up to the moon and howled.

_"Thank you, Ordona," _he thought. _"Thank you for allowing me this moment."_

The night had started. His song hadn't even died out that he was running down the hill. Stalhounds would come out of the ground here and there, but he would simply ignore them. Running past them, he knew they would burrow themselves back in the dirt sooner or later. Nothing had to ruin this night. It was his night, the only time he allowed himself to touch the stone and feel the blood of the beast run wild inside him. The roads were empty, except for the occasional stray dog that would run away or the merchants carts heading to Hyrule Castle. Link ran on the roads, trotted between the trees, jumped in the grass, rolled in the dirt. It was his happy time. In a way, he was grateful no one got to see him like this, especially Midna or Ilia. It wasn't his human self that was showing that night, and he knew it.

For the next hours, he was in his own land, all through the night. When the sky started getting lighter and the moon paler, he knew it was over. He had ran all the way to Kakariko Gorge, where he had found this one group of good smelling flowers. He was laying down in them, basking himself in their sweet scents, when he noticed the sun getting up. The great wolf stood up and shook his fur, feeling a bit down.

_"If only it could last longer…"_

He started the trot back home, knowing he had a ways to go before reaching Faron Woods. As he was crossing the bridge, his ears perked up. A distant noise was coming up to him, louder and louder. He turned around and faced the distant walls of Kakariko. A small growl came out of his throat and the wolf backed away a little. That sound, like a rumble, was all too familiar. That's when he saw them. Three young Gorons, racing each other, yelling dares to each other, stormed rolling out of Kakariko's main gate, freezing the wolf in place. In his state, he mustn't be seen! Turning back, he ran out of the road and ventured in a patch of high grass, hoping to hide, but the rays of the sun suddenly illuminated the land with a harsh light that didn't help at all hiding this gigantic beast. Just his luck, when the Gorons passed down the road, one of them was hit by another and went off course, directly toward the hiding Link. He gasped and jumped out of harm's way just as the Goron passed by him, but he landed out in the open. The Goron landed on his side and stopped his rampage, so he had to unroll to get to his feet. Link made the mistake of meeting eyes with him: the Goron's eyes widened and he called to his friends:

"Hey guys! Look at that! It's that thing that was rummaging in the mountain last month!"

The other two Gorons stopped in their tracks and got to their feet just as fast. Link looked around him. The road was blocked by the Gorons and the exit was past them. Behind him was a field, but it lead only to walls and an empty gorge. Growling, the wolf watched as the other stone creatures approached and circled him, angry grins on their faces. Just to be sure, he tightened his bag's strap around his shoulder. The last thing he needed was to drop it in the grass and lose it.

"Well, well, what do we have here!" one of them said as he cracked his knuckles and sniffing the air. "It smells like evil…"

"We've looked all over the place for that mutt," the third one said. "So you have fun scaring the wits out of the townspeople, beast?"

"Let's get it!"

Giant fists of rock came raining down on him, and the wolf jumped back, right and left, trying to evade them as much as he could. He growled and barked at them, and as he ducked under a fist that came crushing the ground where he had stood, he regretted venturing in the mountain on his last stroll. Jumping back once more, his backside hit something and he looked back; he was at the wall. There was no escaping. The three Gorons circled him and laughed:

"Not going anywhere, are you, mutt?"

"Hahaha! He's gonna get it this time!"

Link's instincts suddenly kicked in. Barring his fangs, he sprang at the closest Goron and latched on to his face, digging his teeth in the soft flesh of his nose. Tasty blood flowed his mouth and, even as the Goron was trashing around yelling, he held on as long as he could. Something grabbed his leg and suddenly pulled in an impossible angle; there was a loud crack and Link let go, whining and barking at the Goron holding him. The injured one drew back, holding his face, and while the second was holding his messed up back leg, he heard a rumbling and had to turn. The third Goron had rolled up, and was now rolling in place, as if gaining more and more speed and strenght. Link's eyes widened, and the wolf drew back in the back of his mind. Now, only the fear of the human spread around in him. He was about to get crushed. In a matter of seconds, he would die.

The Goron sprang forward. The second one backed away. And Link's only reflex was to stumble away. His injured leg was caught by the rolling stone and the sudden pain that spread through his body made him go blind. The next thing he knew, he was laying on the ground in a pile of debris from the wall. He kept his eyes closed, trying to concentrate and regulate his breathing, but his leg was twitching in pain and he had to bite his tongue to keep quiet. He was hearing the Gorons talking to each other:

"I think you broke it."

"Mwell good fow it! Mah freakin' nose! Arh!"

"Come on, let's go back to the village. That shaman will get you something. That evil-smelling thing here shouldn't mess with us again!"

Loud steps echoed on the ground and he knew they had left. He forced his eyelids to open, and upon seeing their far away backs crossing the bridge, he felt relieved. He growled and whined, trying to concentrate, but his leg wouldn't listen. He forced his head up from the grass and looked down his canine body. His once grey and white fur was now covered in dirt and blood, and his back leg was twisted in an unnatural way. The flesh itself seemed twisted on itself, swolen and bleeding from the inside. As far as Link knew, it looked very bad and he had to get it treated. His other back leg moved under him and he wriggled as best as he could to get out from under the chunks of rock. Staggering up to his feet, he had to keep his injured leg up off of the ground. Whining, Link slightly growled.

_"I didn't need this kind of problem… How in the Goddesses will I explain this to Bo?"_

He suddenly thought of something. The strap of his bag had been cut off. He looked around, panicking, sniffing out in the debris, and caught his scent where the Goron had met with the wall. He limped over and stuffed his nose under a rock, pushing it back. The bag seemed okay at most, the sides were cut here and there but there was no hole in it. Releived, he used his bloodied teeth to unbutton it and pull the lid over. He took a peak inside. And felt his heart shatter to million pieces.

_"Oh no… No, no, no, no! It can't be happening! Eldin, tell me this isn't happening!"_

The stone was broken. At most a dozen of shards lay, useless, in the bag. Link could only stare at them, speechless. Was this true? What would happen now? It was beyond repair! This was an object of dark magic! How could it break so easily? Link tried to take a deep breath, and reached his nose inside. He touched a shard, hoping the effects would still be there. Nothing happened. It was dead silent. Link closed his eyes and tried to regain his bearings.

_"It can't be broken. No, I'll find a way. There has to be a way! But I can't do anything useful with that leg… What to do… Should probably head back to the woods. I'll think this through once I'm there."_

Using his teeth again, he buttoned his bag and took it in his mouth, the strap being useless. Link then started the long journey back home. He was limping and avoiding the road, as it was more used during the day, and crept close to the walls and in between the hills. The sun was already at its highest when he came in sight of Faron Woods. He was feeling ill all over and his head was heavy. He limped through the entrance to the woods and finally met with the cool shadows of the trees. When he passed in front of Coro's house, the salesman was nowhere to be found. He was probably visiting his sisters over in Lanayru. Hoping to find something to eat, Link went to take a look in the small pot that was always there above the bonfire and stuck his nose inside. The smell was horrible and Link frowned in disgust, pulling away. How could Coro eat that stuff? He wasn't even sure it was edible. Disappointed, the Hero limped further down the path into the woods and evaded the few Deku Babas that lined the road. He crossed the Spirit's Spring of Faron but didn't stop there. It was too much in the open and he wanted to be closer to his house. He counted himself lucky to live outside the village. It would certainly make things easier. Soon enough, he was out of the Faron Province and he was crossing the bridge he had crossed so many times as a human. He remembered how he had run through it to find the first Twilight wall. The first time he had met his beast blood.

Link walked slower and slower. He was getting more tired than he had thought. The injured wolf struggled to keep the pace, knowing that he had to get there. Soon enough, the Spirit Spring of Ordona was in front of him. He stepped in the warm and almost parfumed waters of the spring and he felt releived.

_"Ordona, I beg of you. Let your sacred waters heal me. I once saved you from that Shadow Beast… now can you return the favor?"_

As he had thought, he had no answer, but he knew the spirit had heard him. The wolf went to put the bag onto a rock producing out of the water and took a few good gulps of fresh water. He would eat later. Stepping at the edge of the water where he was in more dry sand, he laid his body down so his leg was completely underwater. Already his blood was being washed away in the slow current of the spring. Satisfied, the wolf put his head down on his front paws. He closed his eyes and fell almost immediately asleep.

It was a strange sound that woke him up, a few hours later. It was a clicking sound, like hooves, accompanied by a familiar voice.

"Come on, Amy! Move! You'll feel better in the Spirit's Spring, and if you're lucky, maybe we'll find you a fairy!"

It was Ilia's voice. Link raised his head and looked at the entrance to the spring just as the girl was in sight. She was helping Amy, a goat that hurt its leg a few days ago and wouldn't heal. The animal seemed reluctant, and Link just noticed how tasty it looked. Amy had probably smelled the wolf. As she helped Amy, Ilia was suddenly pushed back by the goat and it ran away toward the village, and the girl was left standing there, confused.

"Amy! What's wrong with her…?"

Her eyes met his, and she froze. Her hand went up to her mouth and he heard a small gasp.

"Oh, Goddesses…"

Ilia backed away, but Link tried to stand up, whining and growling.

_"Wait! Don't go! I can explain!"_

Of course, she couldn't understand him. Ilia gasped again, yelled:

"Don't come closer!"

And ran where she had come from. Link sighed in defeat. No one could possibly understand him. He was all alone, now. He should have been careful what to wish for.


	2. Chapter 2

** Author's Note: I think it is important to say that this story happens at most seven or so years after the game. Yeah, I think it's important. Have a good read! I'm having fun with this, so even if people don't like it, I'll continue it, 'cause it's fun. Ok? Ok. Good evening, folks!**

Ilia ran as fast as her bare feet could take her. What was a wolf doing there? There hadn't been any sights of wolves for a few years, now. Why would one be here of all places? On the way to the village, she passed by Link's house, where Epona was calmly eating the grass near the base of the tree. Amy was hiding behind her, shaking nervously. Ilia stopped in front of the house and, breathless, took a look behind her. There was nothing. She had thought the beast would pursue her, but she didn't hear anything either. The animals were calm, as well. The girl breathed deeply, trying to calm her heart to reason herself. The wolf was maybe simply resting. It had nothing to do here. However, by looking at Amy and Epona, she thought maybe it was after the goats. Amy was, indeed, quite fat… Sighing, she approached the goat, brushing Epona's mane on the way. The great mare's ears pointed up and her eyes rolled toward her as a small groan escaped her throat. She wasn't nervous at all. If the wolf was coming, she would be showing signs of it. Sighing, Ilia petted the goat's head and tried to calm her down.

"It's okay, Amy," she said. "I'll bring you another time to the spring. Come, I'll take you back to the ranch."

The smaller goat bleated happily, as if she had understood, and slowly trotted out of her hiding spot, much to Epona's pleasure. Ilia guided her back to the village. Upon entering, she saw the village the same as she had left a few minutes ago. Rusl, Jaggle and her father were all busy repairing the waterwheel, which had broke during the last winter storm. They had to wait until all the snow had cleared before beginning to work on it. Uli and Colin were near the river, and Colin's sister, who was now seven years old, was playing with a tiny wooden sword. The little cutie was named Galina, and she appeared to have a lot in common with her mother. She was shy and mostly stayed glued to her brother. The now older Colin didn't mind that much, except when he had work to do.

Ilia was looking around in a daze, looking for that tuff of uncontrolable hair that belonged to Link, when she noticed that the goat was heading back on her own toward the ranch. Good, she thought, she had other things to do. She quickly walked over to the little laughing family and had to crack a smile when Galina pointed her gasping:

"Lilia!"

She had always had difficulties saying her name, but she made it sound so cute that Ilia never scolded her for that detail. Colin and his mother both looked up and greeted her happily.

"Hello Ilia," said Uli gently. "Wheren't you tending to that injured goat?"

"Well, actually, yes, but… Um… Have any of you seen Link? I kind of need him for something…"

Colin shook his head and pushed his longer hair behind his ears.

"No. Now that you mention it, I haven't seen him all day yesterday either. Is Epona still there?"

"Yes, she is…"

She sighed nervously, at a loss of what to do. She had thought Link could scare that wolf away and persuade it to leave. He was good with wild animals, she had already seen him tame a wild boar out in the fields.

"Maybe he's in the woods," she mumbled to herself, her eyes focusing on the currents of the river.

"Is there a problem I can help with?" Colin asked her, suspicious of her strange actions. "You seem… troubled. That's not like you."

Ilia eyed him carefully. She remembered that Colin was not the shy little child that he used to be. Rusl had been teaching him everything about the ways of the sword for the past seven years. He was now able to go out to hunt with Link and his father, and was even taking horseback riding lessons from Link. Epona was reluctant to have someone else other than her master on her back, but with Link beside her, she let Colin ride her. Ilia had to crack a smile, looking at him. He was a man, now. He no longer needed her protection. It was his turn to protect his little sister, now. So, she gestured him to come closer, and when he did, she whispered in his ear:

"I don't want to scare everyone with that. There's a wolf in the Spirit's Spring. That's why I couldn't take Amy there. I wanted Link to scare it off, but he's not here…"

Colin drew back and thought about that for a second, scratching his pointed chin. It was easy to see on his face that he had quite grown, as well. Finally, he nodded.

"I'll take care of that. Just wait for me over at Link's house."

On that word, he smiled widely, turned on his heel and left toward his parents' house, under the confused gazes of Uli and Galina.

"Where's Big Brother going?" innocently asked the little girl.

"I don't know," answered Uli, sharing a look with Ilia, silently asking her to answer for them both.

"I just need him in Link's stead, it shouldn't be long," she assured, waving her hands in front of her. "He'll be back soon. I'll see you two later!"

The young woman quickly left using the village's dirt road, back to Link's house, to wait for Colin. It didn't take long; the young man came up in a matter of minutes, his scabbard and shield on his back.

"So," he said, approaching her. "Where is that wolf you mentionned?"

"I'll show you. Come."

Ilia guided him out of the village toward Ordona's spring, and as they both approached, there was indeed a small whine that could be heard. Colin frowned and silently drew his sword, cautious. Crouching as to make as less noise as possible, they both walked slowly toward the entrance. Ilia was the first to poke her head to look, soon followed by Colin right above her. As she thought, the wolf was still there. She hadn't been able to look at it carefully the first time, but now that she could, she noticed how big it was. It was laying in the water, cleaning its fur with its tongue's help. Its shoulders were large and its sleek muscles swelled under every move it made. She suddenly regretted asking this to Colin. That wolf was way too big! The young man, however, seemed confident. He silently made his way through the entrance, holding his shield out in front of him and his sword at the ready. The wolf had its back turned and seemed too busy to notice. When Colin got close enough, the wolf lifted its head and turned, having probably sniffed him out, and stared at the swordsman. Colin held out his shield with a hiss, trying to impress it and make himself as big as he could. The wolf didn't make a single move. It simply stared back and clearly wasn't impressed. It tiredly blinked, then let out a pained whine, before setting its head back down in the sand.

Confused, Colin slightly dropped his defenses and frowned at the beast. He looked back at Ilia, as if to ask her if it was that dangerous, and slowly crept closer. Now he had a good view of the creature's problem. It was its leg. It was definitely broken.

"I think it's injured," he called to Ilia without taking his eyes off of the beast. "That's why it won't move."

"What do we do, then?" the woman asked, coming out of her hiding spot.

The wolf whined once more and rolled its eyes toward her. Its pained gaze hit her straight at her heart and she couldn't help but feel pained herself for thinking it could have attacked her. She went next to Colin and eyed the injury.

"You poor thing…," she whispered.

"We should probably alert the mayor about that," Colin said. "If it's hurt and can't move, the others must know it will stay here."

Then, just as Colin finished speaking, the wolf moved. It pulled itself off of the ground, moved its injured leg up and propelled itself on three legs. Colin pushed Ilia behind him and raised his shield in front of him, calling:

"Don't move!"

The beast looked at them with a passive look, as if accepting something, and turned its back on them and walked toward one of the rocks producing out of the spring. Colin and Ilia both noticed there was what seemed to be a bag, which the wolf took in its mouth before turning and heading toward the exit, limping. Surprised, Colin and Ilia looked at each other, then slowly followed it. The great animal didn't turn toward Faron Woods. It turned to the village. Colin quickly jumped in front of it and tried to scare it back, saying:

"Not there! In the woods! Back off!"

The wolf stared back for a moment, then shook its head, as if saying no, and simply tried to circle him. Ilia stayed near the spring, looking at the animal. Its behaviour was too strange… It was acting like it needed to do something in particular. The woman stepped forward, calling to her friend:

"Wait! Let it go."

"What?" Colin exclaimed, looking at her. "But what if it goes in the village?"

"I just want to see where it goes," she assured. "If it heads in the village, you can stop it. Let's just see."

Colin sighed, unnerved by all of these unusual events, and stepped on the side of the road, watching as the wolf limped forward toward the village.

"I don't like this," he said as Ilia and him followed it. "The mayor will have my head if it goes on a rampage."

"Well, it didn't attack us," she countered.

The wolf arrived near Link's treehouse, and as they were expecting Epona to panick and rear back at the sight of the predator, she simply looked up from her meal and neighed, as if greeting it. The wolf looked up at her sniffing and waged its tail. Ilia and Colin could only watch in bewilderment. There was definitely something weird about that wolf. It stopped in front of Link's treehouse and looked up at it. The animal bent down, letting the leather bag fall from its jaws, and pushed it using its black nose until it was against the ladder, before backing away and sitting down. Keeping an eye on the wolf, Colin approached the bag, Ilia in his steps, and they both bent down as well to look at it closely. Despite the fact it was beaten up pretty badly, the only noticeable detail about it was the Ordon crest embroidered on its lid. While Colin opened it carefully, Ilia looked back at the wolf. It had layed back down on its side, as if waiting, its tongue hanging out of its large mouth.

"Where did you find this…?" she mumbled toward it mostly to herself.

Surprisingly, the wolf answered. It lifted its paw up to its chest and tapped it three times. The young woman blinked, confused for a moment. She lifted a finger and tapped her own chest, asking:

"It's… yours?"

The wolf blinked and nodded its head, and before she could register that this animal understood her, Colin said in a confused tone:

"What are these things…?"

She looked back down at the bag and saw that Colin had turned it upside down, taking all its contents out. They looked like little shards of rock, some pure black and some tainted bright orange.

"I don't know," she answered. "I've never seen anything like that…" She turned back to the wolf. "Can you try to explain? We cannot guess."

The large canine blinked and made a move to stand up, when both Ilia and Colin noticed a couple of figures coming up the road from the village: it was Beth and Talo, probably out looking for the missing Link. Ilia jumped to her feet and was about to yell something, anything that would keep them from coming. Beth was the first to screech.

"A wolf! Talo, do something!"

Talo obviously didn't know what to do in this sudden situation and just stood there, mouth agape, eyes transfixed on the large creature. Beth's scream had echoed down in the village, and already they were hearing the elders running over, calling out to them. Colin ran between the wolf and the two idiots that had ruined it all and yelled to it:

"Run! Go in the woods!"

It was as if the wolf wasn't injured anymore. It barked, leaping out into a run out toward the woods' road, disapearing just in time. Rusl was the first to show up, sword in hand, soon followed by Bo and Jaggle. Ilia gulped as her father met eyes with her. How was she going to explain that?


	3. Chapter 3

** Author's Note: Well, thanks for the support, guys! I'm really having fun right now with this, and I can tell you it may be a long one. I'm still not sure. But I have ideas. So you'll see. Oh. And don't be surprised if there are some made up places. This is a fanfiction. It's normal. I guess. So, good day/night/afternoon, guys and gals!**

Link was soon out of breath, and his leg protested at every leap he made. He ran past Ordona's spring, past the bridge to Faron Woods and into the tunnel that lead to the swamp. He growled as Keeses flew down from their perch to bite him, hoping to fly off with a piece of bloody meat, and continue in the dim light of the damp cave. He knew even Coro didn't like going as deep in the woods as the northern part, so, for the time being, this was where he was headed. Coming out of the cave, he skidded to a stop and looked around. A few years ago, an unknown kind of flower appeared in this part of the forest and ate the poisonous gaz left out by the Shadow Beasts. However, the new plant's roots were so large and powerfull and acting so fast that, in its search for vapour, it had broken a part of the cliff overlooking the area. So, as a result, the water flowing down from multiple rivers up in the forest had invaded the place, turning it, in a matter of months, into a swamp where it was hard to venture out of. However, Link knew how to orientate himself here, as he had explored this region many times before.

He walked on three legs in between the crouched trees, where he knew the ground wouldn't suck in his legs. A heavy stench was tingling his nose and turning his stomach upside down, and it was so damp that his fur was clinging to his skin, making him even more uncomfortable. But, he knew where to go to leave faster, and soon enough, the trees started getting taller, and he saw the safe road that lead further out. Now he was sure Rusl or anyone wouldn't follow him here. They weren't that crazy. It reassured him to know that at least Ilia and Colin were on his side; or, at the very least, knew he wasn't a blood thirsty murderer. He hoped so.

He finally made it to the northern area of Faron Woods. Here, there was more space between the trees and the Temple was hidden at its very other end, inhabitated by monkeys. Link liked this region because of its calm and space. In the evening, this place was beautiful. There haven't been any sign of monsters here for quite a while, and it was calme when Link arrived. It was already late in the afternoon, and the sun was at an angle where it made the trees' shades longer on the terrain, like dark hands reaching out toward the light to eat it out. Link shook his head. He shouldn't have such thoughts. He was the Hero! The Hero of light! Being afraid and angry at it all the time was stupid. He knew it was a side effect of being a blue-eyed beast, a creature born of the twilight, but it unnerved him. These thoughts often mixed themselves with his human self, the ordonian farmer. Shaking his head, he went to lie down in a patch of fresh grass free of Deku Babas and munched on some of it, trying to calm his growling stomach. He would go hunt tonight. The moonlight would help him more than the sun in his state.

_"It's probably this behaviour that's kept me away from the others lately…," _he thought sadly.

He suddenly realized that he had almost been avoiding everyone else for the past months. He would do his job, then leave the village with Epona to go out in the fields. Why? When he saw Colin that morning, he had almost mistook him for Rusl, had he not noticed his blond hair. He had even been surprised to see Ilia; her beauty had froze him for a moment. The wolf let out a pained whine that wasn't due to his leg and laid his head on his front paws. He needed to clear his mind and body. All of this. This addiction to the dark power of the Shadow Crystal couldn't continue like this. It would one day eat him out from the inside. To heal, he needed to be human again. But how? His head raised toward the passage that lead to the Sacred Grove.

_"I left the Master Sword there seven winters ago… It should still be there."_

He remembered using it when Zant had cast the Shadow Crystal on him when he was protecting Midna. She had said that the Master Sword had accepted him as its master. Was he still its master even when evil had been banished from the land? Princess Zelda had told him, when thanking him officially in the throne room of Hyrule Castle in fron of the citizens for saving the land from the King of Thieves, that he was now free of his duties toward the land and free again. Was he really? With him being stuch in this beast shape, thought to be a monster, injured, he doubted it. He looked down at his leg. There was no way he would be able to cross the gorge by jumping with this. He first needed to recover. So, decided, he closed his eyes and rested.

The whole village surrounded them. Ilia fidgeted with her shirt as her father paced in front of her and Colin, silent. Sera was examining the bag the wolf had left behind, and everyone was waiting for her conclusions. Finally, she stood up.

"Yes, yes," she said. "Of course I remember that! I made this especially for Link as his welcome back gift a few years back! Sad to see it like this, though…"

"What was that beast doing with it?" Bo asked to no one in particular.

"Did it steal it?" Jaggle tried to guess, breaking a short silence.

Ilia spoke up, a little nervous:

"The wolf said it was his."

Everyone turned to her and Talo asked:

"It talked?"

"No, of course not! It gestured."

"It seemed to understand us," Colin added, much to her relief. "It acted like it wanted to show us something."

There was another silence, in which Ilia's father paced a little faster.

"There wasn't anything else in that bag other than these?" he questioned, fists on his hips with an almost angry look in his eyes.

He gestured his chin toward a large stone where the bag and the rock shards lay. Colin shook his head.

"I cheked twice. There was nothing else."

"I don't think we should discard them," Ilia then said, bringing the attention back to her. "They seemed very important to that wolf. We should keep the-"

"And attract that beast here?" Bo interrupted harshly. "I'm sorry Ilia but I don't want to rish that possibility. Think of the village!"

Ilia looke around her at all the faces looking at her. None of them wanted a wolf among them, even to give it back its belongings. The little Galina was clinging to her mother's leg, her eyes big as saucers.

"What about Link?" Colin then asked to everyone. "I'm surely not the only one who's noticed he's gone missing, right? If that wolf brought his bag back, it must know where he is!"

Jaggle mumbled something inaudible to Fado, who frowned, and both Beth and her mother gave a little gasp.

"You know how evasive Link is lately," Bo said, but he seemed to be reconsidering, as his eyes travelled back to the beaten up bag.

"What do we do, then?" Rusl questioned. "Do you want me to go look for Link? Because I will go anyway."

Bo sighed and waved his hand in acceptance.

"Yes, find him and bring him back." He looked at his daughter and nodded. "We'll keep these things. If you two say that wolf ain't that dangerous, then I guess I could believe you. We'll keep an eye out for it if it comes in the village."

Ilia broke into a smile. Things were looking up, it seemed. Link would come back soon and that wolf wouldn't be chased down like a helpless prey. Rusl left an hour later and only came back in the afternoon the next day. Dressed in his travelling gear, he arrived on the back of his black stallion, both looking tired. When asked by everyone, he shook his head and took something out of his pocket. It was one of Link's earrings. Dried blood spoiled this once shiny object. Rusl vaguely described that he had found it near the bridge that lead to Kakariko, where there seemed to have been a thrashing. Other than dried blood, there was no other trace of the lone boy. Upon hearing this, no one said a word, as disbelief kept them from thinking Link could have disappeared for good. As his father went to rest, Colin clenched his fists.

"He must be somewhere!" he exclaimed angrily.

So, he took his own travelling gear and left the village without a word. He came back late at night, and when questioned by his parents, he said the only thing he found was the wolf, hiding in the northern woods.

"I even went in the temple," he said in a saddened tone. "Except for monkeys, there was nothing…"

Sensing and feeling his sorrow, Rusl put his hands on his shoulders and made him raise his head.

"It will be all right, son. I'm confident Link will turn up sooner or later. You know as well as I do that there was something on his mind for the last year. I'm sure he went to clear it."

Colin frowned. It didn't explain the blood. Their only remaining lead was the wolf. The great animal, however, did not show itself for then days. It happened in the evening, when everyone was busy putting away the tools of the day. Ilia was sitting next to Sera's store, her knees up to her chest and one arm around her legs while the other was using a long stick to poke at the water. Bluegills swam up to the surface to look at her, wondering what was disturbing them, but Ilia didn't even noticed the fishes. She was missing Link dearly. Her best friend had always been there, even during the Twilight crisis, where he had explained that he had important things to do; even though, he came often to check on her and the children in Kakariko and even helped her regain her memories. The joy she had felt upon remembering this shiny face… Now that it was all over, he was missing.

Her gaze wandered off beyond the bassin of the river, beyond the rocky walls that separated the village from the forest. She could barely see it from here, but she knew there was a clearing on the far side. There, there were the burned and rotting remnants of a house large enough for three people. Ilia shook her head. She didn't want to remember that night. As she was putting her head back down on her arm, something wet and cold touched her arm, bringing her head back up. She met eyes with bright blue orbs surrounded by grey-ish fur that looked directly into her soul. She suddenly gasped and backed away until her back hit the side of the house. The large wolf stood there, tongue hangin down, tail wagging and back leg held up. She slightly calmed down and took a quick look around. No one had seen it yet, but she could see her father talking to Fado near her house. She looked back at the wolf and saw that it was looking out toward the bassin. No, she thought as she followed its gaze. It was looking in the same direction she had been a minute ago. Its brows slightly crossed, and Ilia noticed an almost human trait flash in its eyes; sorrow. Was it sad? What for? This house concerned only… Link… It looked back at her and the sorrow left, leaving her confused. Ilia felt compelled to approach that animal. It wasn't like the others, far from it. As she crept closer back to her original spot, she noticed a rather strange design in the fur of its forehead. Were normal wolves colored this way? As her eyes went up, she froze. It had a single earring. The other ear seemed to have been torn off a little. She frowned as her heart beat faster and louder in her brain. Was she dreaming?

The wolf hanged its tongue again and panted a little, before setting down on the ground next to her. Its tail was dusting away the dirt behind it. Ilia didn't know what to say, or what to do. What exactly did it all mean? Wolves weren't supposed to wear earrings, even less put some on, it was stupid to think that! There was only one explanation left, but she couldn't believe it either, as it made no sense at all. However, looking at these eyes, she thought…

"…Link…?"

The wolf's ears perked up and its tail stopped. It – no, _he _looked at her, eyes shining in the twilight of the setting sun. He let out a little whine, then bent his head and laid it down on her legs, much to her surprise. He tilted his head, as if requesting to be petted. She hesitated a moment, but crept her long fingers in his soft cheek and scratched. Almost immediately, the canine closed his eyes and tilted some more, wagging his tail once again with great force. With this affectionate behaviour, her doubts were all erased.

"Ilia! Get away from that thing!"

Surprised, both of them looked up behind them. Bo was running over, and her didn't need a weapon to make himself look impressive and scary; his size only, thundering at every leap, convinced the wolf to stand up and back away, tail between his legs. Ilia jumped to her feet just as her father came to her, and the mayor dragged her away from the animal, exclaiming:

"Ilia, be careful!"

He held her in the protective shell of his arms, but she kept looknig at the animal, scared as Rusl and Jaggle made him back away until he was at the water's edge.

"Wait!" she called out to them in a sudden panic. "Don't hurt him! It's Link!"

That single sentence froze the whole village, even the Goddess of Time herself. Talo and Colin, who were running over, stopped dead in their track. Beth, who was near her parents outside the store, stood mouth agape, paralyzed. Fado even let go of a goat he had wanted to take to the spring, and the animal ran back toward the ranch. Rusl, Jaggle, Uli and little Galina were all staring at Ilia, dumfounded, then at the wolf.

"He's what?" was the only thing Bo was able to articulate.

Ilia crept away from his arms and quickly walked up to the wolf, who was crouched down, baring his fangs, growling deeply. When Ilia approached, he lifted his head and seemed to calm down. She crouched down in front of him and, without fear, held out her hand carefully, still not really sure of what she was saying.

"Are you Link?" she asked gently, aware that everyone was staring, waiting, unable to believe.

As she talked, the wolf sniffed her hand and slightly licked it, before looking up in her eyes. He then barked loudly and jumped in one place happily. The wolf raised his head to the sky and howled in the twilight a cheerful tune. The answer was given.


	4. Chapter 4

** Author's Note: I probably should mention that there will be some fluff in this story, but it will just remain there. Why? Because fluffy scenes are fluffy. Like unicorns. I like them. But they have to remain just fluffy. Because. Thank you. Have a good day, fellow padawans.**

Link didn't know how to react. He had never thought he'd be this happy to hear his name! No one believed it, but Ilia did, and it was enough for him. She held out her hands and cupped his face as the others came all around them. Questions rained down on him, but Link could only focus on Ilia's sweet smell tingling his nostrils as the young woman petted and scratched his face. Finally, Colin came in his field of sight and asked quickly:

"Link?! A-are you really…?"

Link nodded his head and it caused everyone to cheer in both happiness and confusion. Bo's enormous hand came out of the crowd down on his head and shuffled his fur.

"What in the Goddesses happened to you, lad?"

Link stopped panting and moving. How could he explain? He couldn't talk. Silence fell on everyone, and Link knew he had to so something, anything so they could understand. He remembered the shards. The Shadow Crystal was what turned him into this shape. But where was it? He bent his nose down in the ground and walked around, sniffing, everyone's gazes on him wondering what he was doing. Upon approaching the road, the strong smell of evil tingled his nose. He knew it all too well. There they were. Barking out to the villagers, the Hero ran on three legs through the village, all of them on his tail. He stopped in front of the mayor's house and climbed the couple of stairs leading to the door, where he briefly stood on one leg to scratch the wood. The mayor quickly arrived and opened the door, immediately letting the wolf silently slide in. He sniffed around for a moment, and found the scent lead to a table near the fireplace. He ran up to it and grabbed his bag in his mouth, before running out the door to show everyone. Growling in excitement, the wolf thrashed about a moment, much to everyone's surprise who couldn't imagine the real Link do something like that, and opened the bag, spilling the shards out on the ground. Link brought them all together with his paw and mouth, trying to reassemble the stone, but some parts wouldn't fit together. However, when he was done, it looked enough like the original piece so he was satisfied with it.

"What is this?" asked Jaggle.

"Its design reminds me of those black monsters that used to run around," Colin mused almost to himself.

Link's hopes perked up and he jumped to his feet, barking in approuval. It wasn't a Shadow Beast that did it, but its source was the same. He didn't think he could explain it all to them without talking to them directly, but they had to understand that he was definitely stuck like this, or at least until his leg healed up. But how to explain that? Now they were all talking to each other, making guesses and asking questions he couldn't answer. Link sat back down and closed his eyes, thinking. It was quite the dilemma.

"Is it some kind of magical stone?"

"It could be a curse!"

"Don't be ridiculous, m'dear!"

"Did Malo sell that to you?"

"Does it hurt…?"

That last voice was Ilia's. Link opened his eyes and looked at her. She was crouched down in front of him, her eyebrows raised in the center, biting her lip in worry. To reassure her, he shook his head. No, it didn't hurt. Only his leg did, so he gestured his muzzle toward it.

"Is your leg broken?" Sera asked in sudden worry. "Now, we should get that patched up before doing anything else! Move, move, let me see!"

The woman pushed Fado and Talo and approached the wolf, setting down on her knees to take a closer look.

"Will he be all right?" Uli worried, holding Galina close to her.

"Well… if his body works like a dog, I guess I could do something…," she answered, carefully holding his paw in her hands. "It's pretty bad, though… How did that happen?"

Link growled. He couldn't answer all their questions, nor give an appropriate explanation. He looked up at the sky, as if searching for a way in the stars. Clouds were covering the moon that night and only left a lingering darkness that tickled the dark power inside him. Afraid that the beast would suddenly wake up like it did with the Goron, Link forced out a yawn, reminding everyone that it was nighttime.

"I say we should all rest," Bo said to everyone. "Sera, you can take care of him?" The said woman nodded, and the mayor sighed in relief. "Good. Once you're done, Link can come in our house. I don't think you can climb a ladder, can you, lad?"

Link blinked. He could give it a try… Unlike normal animals, he knew how ladders worked. However, he shook his head. He knew Ilia would protest. In his condition, he was in no state to try things like that. One by one, the villagers went their separate ways, not before either petting Link on the head or wishing him good night. Before going with Sera, Ilia crouched down yet again before him and hugged him close, arms around his large neck. Her sweet scent lingered in his nose, and he couldn't stop his eyes from closing and his head from laying on her back. His tail started wagging on its own and he couldn't stop it.

"You'll be fine, Link," she murmured in his ear. "We will find a way to bring you back. I promise."

_"Thank you, Ilia."_

These words came out as strange, soft growls, and he hoped she understood him.

That night, he stayed in the mayor's house. Sera had made him a solid bandage that kept his leg from moving and given him some strange herbal medicine. It seemed to have some sort of sleeping side effect, for the second he laid down in front of the fire place, he dozed off and slept through the night. In the morning, upon waking up, he still felt tired. The first story of the house was empty, but he could hear some noises on the second floor, where only Ilia slept. She was humming to herself, probably busy. The wolf silently stood up, feeling a lot better than the previous days, and crept out the open door in the sunlight. His first thought was that he was thirsty, so without looking at anyone on the way, he strolled toward the river, where he drank as much as he wanted. He heard murmurs farther away and it made him lift his head, water dripping from his fur. Talo and Beth were coming his way. They seemed between scared and anxious. They probably couldn't believe it still. Link left the river and stepped up on elevated ground, near the great tree of the village, before setting down again in the sun. The young people both came in front of him; Talo was nervously playing with a piece of his clothes, while Beth had her arms crossed over her stomach and was biting her lip. Link took his time observing them both. They had changed so much since the last time he had noticed the details. While Talo became a more friendly, tall man, Beth seemed to have the looks of both her parents, but only the qualities. She still had her frickles, which let her keep a young look in her facial expressions. Now, both of them looked at him with worried glances.

"Link," Talo started. "Look… We're sorry about the other day."

"I shouldn't have yelled like that," Beth continued. "I was surprised, is all! I didn't know it was you."

"Yeah! I'm sorry too she yelled."

"Hey! It's your fault, too!"

Link laughed, even though it sounded more like repeated growls and yaps, and it took a moment for them both to understand it was supposed to be a laugh, and when they did, they joined him. Link wanted to tell them it was okay and that he would probably have reacted in a similar way. However, yet again, he could only bark and growl. As Talo opened his mouth to say something, a call from behind made its way to them and Link saw Ilia coming from her house. She was holding a large bag close to her.

"There you are!" she said as she skidded to a stop next to the younger villagers. "Hi you two!"

"What is that?" Talo asked, pointing the bag.

"This," Ilia said setting it down in front of the wolf, who bent his nose and sniffed it curiously, "is something that I've worked on the whole morning."

She opened it and scattered in front of Link some pieces of wood. There were a good many of them, and it took a moment before they all realized each had a different letter on it. Link understood what she had in mind.

"What are you gonna do with these?" Beth asked, looking down at the pieces of wood.

"With this, Link will be able to write words and tell us what happened!" the young woman said excitedly. "It'll be much better than barking! No offense Link, but we can't really understand you…"

_"Well, try to talk when you're made for howling!"_ he growled.

But, he understood her point. She was right after all. This was an interesting idea. To try it out, he held out his paw and moved some pieces together. Ilia had thought about making more of only one of each letter, so it was easier to write words. The pieces aligned in front of him, and all three bent down to look.

"_Good idea…_ Thanks Link!" Ilia read, slightly blushing. "That's sweet…"

"So now you can talk!" Talo exclaimed. "Well, kind of…"

"Can you tell us how you got into this?" Beth asked, crossing her arms with a more focused look.

Link scattered some pieces in front of him yet again, thinking of the right words to choose. One after another, they formed a sentence. _I have been doing it for seven years._

"Seven years?!" Talo nearly shouted. "How come?"

_Do you remember when you were all captured?_

Each of them nodded, with Talo crossing his eyebrows.

_Do you remember a strange sensation?_

"What do you mean?" Beth asked. "Oh, hi Colin!"

Link looked away from the pieces and up the road behind him. Colin was coming out of his house and toward them, waving. He looked at Link with a sympathetic look on his face and an almost sad smile and petted him, making the Hero wag his tail. When he asked what they were doing, Ilia summarized the situation, and thus he joined the conversation without question. Link wrote a new sentence.

_A sensation like you were oppressed from the inside._

"Oh, I remember that," Talo said gravely. "Beth, Colin, you remember when we were stuck in Renado's place? With the monsters outside?"

"Oh yes," Beth said. "I do… I tried to forget I guess."

"What do you want to say, Link?" Colin asked.

Link moved more pieces, his heart echoing in his head. He had never thought he'd be telling them about the details the whole land hadn't noticed. The only thing people were aware of, was that Ganondorf the King of Thieves had destroyed the Castle and tried to take over the land, but was stopped by some guy from the province of Ordona. It was all Zelda and him had thought best to tell them.

_You were in the Twilight and were living as spirits._ Before any gasps could be followed by questions, Link started another sentence. _Because my ancestor was a Hero, I inherited a power._

"What kind of power?" Ilia questioned, more and more confused by all this.

"Your ancestor was a hero?" was Talo's and Beth's first reaction, while Colin remained silent and waited for an answer.

_The Triforce of Courage. A gift from the Goddesses._ For further proof of his words, Link lifted his left paw and showed them the almost faded out birth mark ressembling the Triforce of legend. _Remember, my mother was Hylian._

"Wait, the Triforce?" repeated Colin before anyone else. "You mean, like in the legends?"

Link nodded. He knew it was hard to believe, especially so suddenly, but he had to tell them in one way or another. He assembled new letters, feeling a little uneasy at their astonished looks. He was already beginning to regret it.

_Because of this power, I became a beast in the Twilight. Called a blue-eyed beast. None of you could see me._

"Was it… you who saved us from those monsters?" Talo asked, starting to put events in order. "It was you who took away this… Twilight thing?"

Link nodded, but immediately protests came from all around him.

"Then why didn't you tell us?" was the first question he retained.

He lowered his head, sighing. Yes, why? He shook his head, searching a possible answer, before writing out:

_You wouldn't have believed me._

Silence answered him, confirming his thoughts. He was preparing what to say next, when Ilia spoke up.

"I would have."

He looked up at her, surprised. She had her arms wrapped around her stomach and was still slightly blushing. She looked at him directly in his eyes.

"Remember when you helped us bring Prince Ralis to Kakariko Village?" she asked. "Telma said your eyes were wild, like a feral beast. It makes so much sense now. Would you have told me before you could become a wolf, I would have believed you."

Link's jaws lifted into a smile. She was right. He should have told her before. Instead of writing about the Twilight, he wrote:

_Thank you._

Her eyes met his and, for a moment, both couldn't look away. Link wanted to say so many things, but what? Nothing felt appropriate, at least not now. Someone cleared his throat and Talo said:

"Um… Sorry to interrupt, but you were saying, Link? If we're not in the Twilight, how can you be a beast?"

Link had to force himself to look away back at the pieces, his mind running around in his head in a frenzy.

_The false king of the Twilight Realm cursed me. I undid the curse with the blade of legend, the Master Sword. The curse became a Shadow Crystal._

"What?" exclaimed Colin. "The blade of evil's bane from the legends? You actually used it?"

Link nodded and continued directly, wishing to be done with this explanation.

_I use the Shadow Crystal to become a wolf once a month. It felt enough._

"But it broke somehow?" Ilia tried to guess, making him nod once again.

_A fight with three Gorons. I cannot turn back. I am sorry._

"What for?" Colin mused at his last sentence.

The Hero sighed. Now was the time to lighten his guilt.

_I have been avoiding all of you. Shame. The darkness is addictive. I am called the Hero of Light. I am now scared of it. Ridiculous. I hate myself._

"Oh, Link…," Ilia murmured as the others stood in shock. "Why would you hate yourself?"

"Yeah, she's right," Talo added. "I mean, it's not 'cause you're a hero that you're invincible, right?"

"Yes, you're still a human like us," Beth said.

"We all have our problems," Colin said as well. "And after you've saved the world in secret, I'm pretty sure we can now help you in return. We didn't even thank you properly for all you've done!"

Link looked at them one after the other and smiled, feeling somewhat a little better. He wagged his tail, hoping it was enough to show them how he now felt.

"So what can we do to help?" Talo asked in a sudden burst of energy. "Say everything, this time!"

Link thought this over a minute before answering.

_I must get to the Master Sword. Beyond the cliff in the northern woods. I hope it can still help me. But first, my leg._

"Oh yeah, you gotta heal up," Beth remembered. "How does your leg feel by the way?"

_Better. It will take a while. Gorons got me good._

"Well, one thing at a time," she said. "Once you feel better, we'll come with you to that sword!"

"Yeah! I wanna see it with my own eyes!" Talo said excitedly. "C'mon guys, let's go see that cliff and figure out a way for us to cross!"

Talo left the first, Beth in toe.

"I guess I should go with them to make sure they don't fall off the cliff," Colin laughed before following. "We'll be back later!"

"Be careful over there!" Ilia called out to the three as they disapeared up the road. She sighed before looking up at the wolf. She blushed again as their eyes met once more, catching them both in their strange embrace. "Well… Guess it's just you and me."

Link wagged his tail.

As it turned out, it took Link a full month to heal completely. By then, the villagers had become used to see him this way and even to talk to him using Ilia's method, which wasn't too far off when needed. Link still continued to help at the ranch; calling out to Epona, who could understand him, they could more easily herd the goats and circle them to lead them into the barn, helping Fado out a lot. Rusl had helped him build a mechanism like an elevator so Link could have easy access to his house. He had spent a lot of time with Uli and Galina, playing with the little girl and offering her rides on his back. Hearing her laugh as he trotted around the village imitating a horse made him remember how Midna used to sit on his back. Well, Midna was certainly lighter in weight. Nearing the end of the month, Link could run around more freely and jump around where he wanted, so he went often to take a look on what the young ones had built at the cliff. Thanks to their subtlety, the whole village was aware of what Link had to do and what he had already done, so, when they could, that had come to help build a bridge. It wasn't a fancy one, but it was solid, and, for the time being, it was the most important. Link had noticed that, when they were working, monkeys would often step on the branches of the trees surrounding them and would watch them closely. He had even seen a few of them use the bridge once, as if to test it.

On the night of the full moon, the wolf forced himself to stay in his house. He wouldn't go run around like the last time. He had learned his lesson. However, that night, he was assailed by strange dreams and nightmares that kept him on the brink of exhaution…

_It was all going too fast. Images sped up in his mind, a mix of memories, mental images and desires, all put together in a burning hot melting pot. There were screams. The villagers were running to safety as bandits riding boars came pouring down in the valley. He was watching from afar, horrified, when he heard his own mother call out to him._

_ "Link! Get in the house, quick!"_

_ A giant boar came running up the path to the house, two of the monsters on it, each holding a burning torch. And the image faded, replaced by the Mirror of Twilight shattering to nothingness._

_ "…See you later."_

_ The world turned red as he travelled the land at high speed. Its rivers seemed made of blood, and the grass looked even rusted like metal shards._

_ "Beast! Get out!"_

_ Zelda was looking at him in front of her throne in the newly repaired castle, reparations in which Link helped a lot. She held down a sword on each of his shoulders._

_ "Link of Ordona, on behalf of all of the people of Hyrule, I thank you for returning the peace. We are all indepted to you and the undeniable courage you have displayed here."_

_ The Fused Shadows were floating in front of him, calling out with mysterious chants, beckoning to be used._

_ "O hero chosen by the goddesses… Beware…Those who do not know the danger of wielding power will, before long, be ruled by it. Never forget that…"_

_ "Link! Don't! They're gone, don't go in there! It's over, lad!"_

Link awoke just as a scream of deep pain echoed in his head. He was out of breath. His ears were still ringing in the morning. He stepped out of his house as the sun rose, feeling exhausted. His legs were slightly trembling. He hadn't had such bad dreams in a long time. Drinking water at the river, he tried to calm himself, but the slightest noise made him jump and growl. Colin was the first to notice and tried to guess what was wrong when talking with him.

"Are you nervous because of tomorrow?"

The bridge was to be officially finished this day, and they would go look for the Master Sword the next morning. Link sighed. No, he wasn't nervous. He was merely hoping it would work. He passed the whole day trying to calm down from his night fright, barely succeeding. Nothing happened this night, and in the morning, he was the first ready. He waited for an hour in front of his house, and soon enough, all the volunteers were there; Ilia, Colin, Talo, Beth, Rusl and Bo. The last two had said they wanted to come to make sure they weren't attacked, but Link knew better. Upon hearing about the Master Sword, the whole village had gone crazy. They wanted to see it. Maybe touch it.

"Everyone ready?" Bo asked the group.

They left on foot, guided by Link through the bog and the forest. Upon arriving in the northern woods on the construction site, the sun was piercing the branches and leaves and creating light dots on the ground, making it a beautiful scenery. However, Link didn't pay it that much attention. The Master Sword was on the other side. He hurried down the wooden bridge, which connected all the rocky edges together to form a path across the gorge. On the other side, they had done the same, repairing the wooden passages and connecting the ways together. It was more direct and in a matter of minutes, they were in front of the tunnel leading to the Sacred Grove. Link stopped. It had been seven years since he had put down the sword in there. Things had certainly changed. Was the Skull Kid still wandering these woods? As he was hesitating, a hand came down on his hand and gently stroked him, lifting his head up. Ilia smiled at him.

"Shall we?" she said, gesturing toward the entrance.

Link nodded, before trotting off through the tunnel.


	5. Chapter 5

** Author's Note: Everytime I tell myself, "Write a long chapter! It will be interesting!", I fail. Why? I dunno. I do believe… what in Nayru's name is that word in English… In French we call it ****_péripétie_****. Oh well. Anyway, one ****_péripétie_**** by chapter is enough for me! I think two different actions might be too much for how my brain works in a story, so let's get on with it! Oh, and, I can't write serious, official, Hyruleean monarchy stuff, so you are allowed to laugh. Thank you. Have a good read! Oh and also, it will get much more interesting after this chapter. At least I will try to. Thank you!**

The Sacred Grove's vegetation was much thicker than Link remembered. Everything was different, except for the roads. The moss squished under their feet as they walked hesitantly in the ancient woods. The sun could barely peak through the dense canopy, creating an eerie yet calm sensation. Everyone stared in awe at their surroundings, while Link was keeping an ear out for any strange sounds. Rusl walked a little ahead of him, head looking up with a small smile on his face.

"I forgot it was this peaceful in these woods," he said softly.

Link growled, agreeing, however not remaining calm. He was looking all around, and trotted in front of Rusl, as if to tell him not to get too far. He sniffed the air. Except for moss, vegetation and some animals, nothing smelled weird. He could only hear the distant sounds of birds in the higher trees. Satisfied with the situation, Link put his nose down in the ground and tried to find his way. There was a small stream of water leading down the path. He remembered the Master Sword being in a clearing farther down the forest. So, following the logic that the water would stream down toward it, he followed it, nose in the ground. The others followed suit, keeping an eye all around them in this beautiful place. They didn't understand what Link was being so suspicious about. It took them a complete hour, because Link had to walk back on his tracks to find his way again, before they came in view of the familiar ruins that used to be the temple that protected the Master Sword. Upon arriving in the clearing where Link had two times scared the Skull Kid away, the wolf froze, his ears perked up. He was hearing a trumpet farther ahead, down the path toward the shrine…

"What is that sound?" Colin asked silently, looking around.

The wolf could only growl in answer and show his teeth, telling them it wasn't friendly. He still had no idea of the Skull Kid's reasons to send his puppets after him, but he had guided him twice through these woods. He looked behind at the others and snarled a warning, before quickly walking down the path. The large clearing, protected by the two guardian statues, was as magnificent as before, as if time didn't affect it as much as it had the woods. The Triforce crest was still present on the ground… and dancing on it was the little Skull Kid. He was doing a happy dance, while playing his trumpet with his usual song. It echoed in the clearing perfectly, and it was probably why it had chosen this spot. Link looked back at the others and tapped his paw on the ground three times, and they all crouched down in the tall grass. The wolf crouched as well and crept toward the dancing little imp, not trying to hide completely. He knew the imp was aware already of their presence here. When only two meters separated one from the other, the imp turned toward him, smiling widely.

"Hi!"

Link growled.

"Heehee…! Come here to play? You got lots of friends! They want to play too?"

Link could only snarl even more, stepping out of the grass and taking careful steps toward the imp, claws digging in the ground as if to show him he didn't want to play. He didn't have time for this! The Master Sword was just through the passage over there!

_"I don't want to play with you! Go away!"_

At his snarling, the Skull Kid tilted his head to one side and giggled.

"You're funny! 'Cause of that, I'll let you go! You look in a hurry. We'll play next time, doggie!"

The little imp put his trumpet at his side and strolled off to the side happily, before leaping off and disappearing in the wind. Link stopped growling and sighed. It was close. He had thought the Skull Kid would have badly wanted to play. He had been lucky. He stood up and shook his fur, taking a deep breath, before barking out to the others. The way was clear. They all stood up and trotted down the path.

"What was that thing?" Bo asked, still looking at where the imp had disappeared.

Link shook his head. He couldn't explain it here. He lifted his nose and sniffed the air. Yes, the Master Sword was right ahead. His own smell still lingered around here, even after all this time. Barking out to everyone and wagging his tail in excitement, he ran up through the passage and slid in. Everyone on his tail, they all arrived in the meadow and looked at the pedestal in its very center. Just as Link thought, the great sword was still there, just where he had sunk it seven years ago when thinking he could leave it alone. He heard gasps of astonishment behind him.

"It's the blade!"

"It really exists!"

"It's so pretty…"

"I didn't think I'd live to see it… It's just like it was described in the legends!"

Link looked back at them, smiling, and they smiled back. The wolf turned and strolled toward the sword, tongue hanging. Finally, he would be human again! He was getting tired of this body. However, when he approached, he had to stop, for his breath was leaving him. He looked at the blade, confused and breathless. He felt like something was pushing against his heart, like it was about to explode in his chest. He growled and struggled to continue, one step at a time. The more he approached, the more it hurt. It was like a very strong presence, screaming in his head. He held out his paw, closing his eyes as the pain started becoming unbearable. Only one claw managed to touch the hilt of the sword. A sudden and painful wave of invisible energy emerged from the blade and threw him away, making him yelp. The wolf rolled a few times on the ground before falling down brutally farther behind the others, who had to get out of the way. Link immediately struggled to his feet, growling.

_"Why? Master Sword, it's me!"_

He snarled as loudly as he could, as if challenging the blade, and ran toward it once more. The wolf jumped, claws out and roaring out his anger, but yet again, when he fell down on the hilt, a wave of energy pushed him away. He harshly fell down on his back, whining out in pain. This time, it took him a few more seconds before forcing himself up on his legs.

"Link!" Ilia called out. "What's happening?"

"What's gotten into you, lad?" Bo added, keeping his daughter behind him while Rusl gathered the others behind him as well.

"Wasn't that sword supposed to help?" Talo asked.

Link roared out at the sacred blade.

_"Why do you not recognize me?! You're my last hope!"_

He ran up to it once again, this time trying to pierce the barrier with his head. However, for the last time, it pushed him away, and he fell down on his belly a few meters behind, his back legs digging in the ground. He tried standing up again. He had to convince the sword that he was still the Hero! He still had the Triforce of Courage! However, the blade seemed to swallow all of his remaining energy, and he found himself falling back on his belly, head falling on his front legs. He whined and waited for the pain to die out, while all the others came all around him.

"Link, are you okay?" Ilia nervously asked, carefully picking his head to put it on her thighs. "What was that all about?"

So he could tell them, she took out her bag containing the letter pieces and spread them in front of him. Taking a deep breath, Link blinked tiredly and moved his paw to form a sentence.

_It doesn't recognize me._

"What do you mean, not recognize you?" Beth asked, looking over at the sword. "Is it alive?"

"Beth, it's a magic sword," Talo said. "Of course it's alive!"

"Do you have any other idea what to do, lad?" Bo asked the wolf, who moved his paw.

Link could only think of one solution now. If the Master Sword didn't recognize him anymore, then he had to go to a higher ground. Everyone gasped at the words he wrote out.

_Princess Zelda._

They arrived back at the village at the end of the day. All the villagers who had stayed waited impatiently for them to tell why Link wasn't human again, but Link didn't want to hear this failure again. He ignored them with the passive look of a real wolf and strolled toward the bassin, next to Sera's house, and bent down to drink. He was angry at both himself and the sword. Wasn't he a hero still? The Master Sword had helped him defeat Shadow Beasts, monsters, Zant and Ganondorf, and still it refused him? Maybe he wasn't such a hero with all this darkness inside him… Was the hold of the Shadow Crystal's power this strong on him, so strong that it practically _hid _the Triforce? He looked up beyond the bassin, toward the hidden clearing past the woods.

_"What would they say if they would see me like this?"_

He closed his eyes and growled, forcing away an undesired memory, then stood up again and walked back to his house, his eyes sending so many daggers that no one dared look at him…

Ilia was nervous. The day after, Link hadn't come out of his house, and whenever she would knock on his door, silence would answer her. She called out to him, even though she knew how disapointed he was. Her father had told him that it was impossible to go see the Princess without an announcement or even an invitation. It would still take a while for him to be human again. This story was probably starting to get on the poor wolf's nerves. This was why Ilia persisted in talking to him. It wasn't in Link's usual behaviour to be so angry, and she thought maybe it had something to do with the darkness now living in him. She was still quite new to this version of the story, but she believed it all and tried to understand everything. It did make sense, she thought. Where would Link have been gone this whole time while they were away in the Eldin lands? Link had not said everything, and she wanted to know.

That evening, Ilia took Epona to Ordona's spring. After all, the horse needed to be in good health, and it was proven that its waters were purifying, so in the spring she went. As she was cleaning the thirsty mare, the young woman felt something brush against her leg. She looked down, surprised to see Link sitting down in the water next to her. She couldn't tell what exactly he was thinking, but the look in his eyes told her everything she needed. Setting the brush down, she knelt beside him so they could be at the same height and held out her hand. Almost immediately, the wolf held up his paw, then set it in her palm. It was wet, yet soft, even though she could feel many scars on his pads. She caressed his paw, silently imagining that it was his hand. Ilia looked up in his bright blue eyes – wild like a feral beast, just as they had always been.

"I know it will work out," she told him sincerely. "After all you've done, you know the Princess can't refuse you anything. We'll go see her, we'll explain all that happened, and she will help you."

The wolf looked at her with a soft glow in his eyes, and she hoped he was reassured. A small whine made its way out of his throat and the wolf approached her a little more. Before she could understand what he was doing, his head was over her shoulder and his front leg around her. He growled in two different tones, and it made her smile. She hugged him back.

"You're welcome, Link."

It seemed she had been right. As it turned out, the Princess was more than happy to hear of Link again, as a letter soon arrived, signed with her own handwriting. Upon receiving the letter, the whole village had ran in front of the mayor's house so he could read it out loud. Bo mumbled through the official greetings and went directly to the Princess's smooth handwriting.

_People of Ordona, as the dept I still owe you for your hard work has yet to be paid, it would be an honor for me to receive all of your residents in my court as soon as possible. As you have explained so well in your message, it is true Link's predicament must be looked upon with an expert eye. So, I hereby invite you for an official dinner with myself in Hyrule Castle, so we can all talk this through._

_ Yours truly_

_ Zelda of Hyrule._

Needless to say, the whole village entered an ecstatic state; almost immediately, they prepared everything. Of course, everyone wanted to go, as they rarely were able to go such a long trip. Only when they needed to get supplies were they permitted entry in Castle Town. However, seeing everyone prepare and run around gathering things for the cart for a journey he had done so many times, Link could only sit down near the stream and wonder… How was he going to enter the town without alerting the guards? It was Talo's turn to be a genius.


	6. Chapter 6

** Author's Note: You know what? I am done with college until the end of January. You know what that means? Aside from Christmas, I can now sleep, rest, sleep, and write. Fuck yeah. Merry Christmas, everyone!**

The next morning, at dawn, Link waited patiently in front of his house. The cart was ready, Epona and Rusl's stallion leading it, and he, Ilia and Colin were waiting for everyone else. Talo and Beth were the next to arrive, along with Fado, whom they had helped the goats and give them enough food for the time they would be gone. Soon enough, all of the villagers were there.

"Everyone ready?" Bo called as he was climbing the cart to hold the reins.

And off they went. On their way out of the small province, they closed and barricaded the gates leading to the village, as a message that no one was present. As the cart wasn't really fast, most people started the journey on foot. Link was the first. He was ecstatic to go to Castle Town, especially to find a way to become human again. Trotting around the cart, he often dashed ahead of them to run after a small animal he had seen in the bushes, making people laugh. However, at the end of the day, they still had a ways to go before reaching the castle, so to let the horses rest, they stopped on the side of the road. At night, Link was much less excited and remained sit two meters away from the fire they had made, keeping watch of any predators or night creatures.

"Link, come on, don't be so stiff," Beth called out to him. "Come and eat something!"

He didn't move from his spot. Unlike them, he knew all too well about sleeping in the fields at night. However, with his behaviour, he didn't know that he made the others think of him more as a real wolf. He was completely silent, indifferent and imperturbable, and often wouldn't look at them while they were talking to him. In fact, Link was simply lost in his thoughts. He kept wondering what the princess would do to turn him back to normal, or what she would tell him about his addiction to the dark power. Later that night, when most of the villagers had fallen asleep around the bonfire, Link heard some shuffling nearby and turned to see Rusl sitting down next to him. With a sigh, the man ran his fingers through his hair and looked up at the night sky thoughtfully.

"Hard to believe all this is happening," he said softly. "First, you being a Hero, then the Master Sword, and now a dinner with the princess of Hyrule? I've yet to get over the fact you possess a piece of the Triforce!" He looked down at the wolf with a small smile. "What was your first reaction when you learned this?"

Link blinked up at the man, before bending down to grab Ilia's bag and spread the letters in front of him.

_Quite shocked. But no time to recover. Duties._

"What kind of duties?" he asked with a wondering look in his eyes.

His curiosity had gotten the best. Link thought for a moment, before writing out:

_It's a long story. Could take a while to write._

"We have the time. Go on. I'll listen. Well, I mean, read, haha!"

Link smiled ever so slightly. As he started assembling the letters to start the story where it started seven years ago, he could only remember how kind Rusl's family had always been to him. When his parents died, they had sheltered him in their home, fed him, helped him get over it, no matter how much time it took, and helped a lot in the construction of his treehouse. Of course, Link had seen them as a second family eversince that time. As such, he told Rusl everything that needed to be said: his first transformation as a divine beast, his meeting with Midna, what the spirits had told him, his quest for the Fused Shadows and what they were used for, and all the story with Zant; basically, what no one knew about the war against the Shadow Beasts. As the night went on, Rusl listened intently to his tale, never falling asleep nor showing signs of tiredness. Link finished deep into the night, feeling tired himself. As he listened to Rusl's silence as he thought this over, the wolf opened his mouth wide and yawned, stretching out his legs and claws. Finally, Rusl nodded his head, arms crossed.

"It all makes much more sense now," he said thoughtfully. He looked at him, smiling knowingly. "You know, eversince I started showing you the ways of the sword, I knew there was something in you. You're not just a farmer or an excellent horse rider. I can't say what I saw in you, but it was bathing in greatness since your birth. I remember your parents telling me you'd become a great man…"

At these words, Link's ears perked up. He didn't think he'd be reminded this much of his parents that night. The wolf looked up at him, trying not to show his shaking heart. He did not know that his eyes showed everything.

"Well, they were right," Rusl continued, smile growing. "I don't know if they knew about that Triforce, but what I do know is that they would be very proud of you."

Link glanced away, blinking numerous times. Paw shaking, he moved pieces of wood together.

_Proud of what? I am a beast._

"That's just the outside," the swordsman countered. "What are you, inside?"

Link lowered his head on his front legs, letting out a small whine. He didn't know. What was a hero supposed to look like? He remained silent for the longest time, and Rusl seemed to take this silence as a message that he needed to think. He patted the wolf on the the head and gently scratched behind his ear.

"Well," he said, getting up. "We'll be leaving in a few hours. It is best to get some sleep. Tomorrow we will arrive at Hyrule Castle and the princess will help you as best she can. It'll be over soon."

Waving goodnight, the swordsman silently walked back next to his wife and laid down next to her and their daughter. Nearby, Colin rolled on his side and slightly snored. Seeing all these sleeping people reminded Link that he was getting rather sleepy. Yawning again, he looked on the other side of the dying fire and saw Ilia; she was sleeping on her side, her head on her arms and her legs held up against her belly. She looked cold. Sighing, Link stood up and made his way to the fire. He picked up some spare branches in his jaws and set them on the burning ashes, before blowing softly to ignite them. Once the fire was ablaze once more, the wolf turned to Ilia. She seemed better, but his own eyes were starting to close by themselves. So, with a small smirk, he walked up to Ilia and laid down close to her. The young woman moved slightly and curled up in a little ball, hugging her arms around her, so, to warm her up, the wolf moved against her and held a front leg around her. Link smiled a little, then laid his head next to hers. Sleep took hold of him in a matter of minutes.

When Ilia woke up in the morning, the first thing to appear in her eyes was fur. At first, she wasn't sure what it was exactly. However, when it moved and breathed, she slightly gasped and widened her eyes. It was warm and comfy. It was Link. His head was next to hers, and small, wolfish snores were escaping his throat. Fast asleep, he didn't seem to notice that it was morning already. As her mind was coming around, Ilia heard some snickers nearby and her head quickly spun around. Talo and Beth were near the cart and looking at them. As were all the others who were awake. Blushing madly, she turned back to the wolf and moved her arm up to his chest, poking him multiple times.

"Hum… Link? Can you… hum…?"

The wolf moved ever so slightly and let out a groan. When his head lifted off of the ground, he looked in a daze. He blinked a few times, as if confused, and their eyes met.

"Hum… Hi, Link."

A moment of silence lasted for a complete minute, in which Link groaned an answer, as if saluting her back. Then, realizing where he was, the wolf jumped back gasping and immediately sat down, letting her sit back up as well. Bright red, Ilia rubbed the sleep off her eyes and tried to smile normally to her friend, ignoring the giggles behind them. Link looked embarrassed, shuffling his head's fur with his paw and trying to look passive, failing immensely. Ilia chuckled a little, feeling a little out-of-place, and her father's hand landed on her shoulder, his laugh probably echoing down the field.

"Hahaha! Now that's something a father likes to see!"

She looked up at him, blushing even further.

"Father? W-what are you talking about?"

Bo simply laughed once more and walked ahead of her, patting Link on the head on his way, and went to discard the remains of the bonfire, without adding anything. Ilia looked up at Link, who looked equally as confused as she was. So, on that ackward awakening, the others woke up, and soon enough, the cart was on the road again. As time passed, more and more guard patrols were seen on the road, so Link had to hide in the cart. After the fall of the Demon Thief, Princess Zelda had made major changes to Hyrule's armies, noticing how weak the kingdom had become. Now, the soldiers were much more useful, hence the patrols outside the city walls. While passing next to a group of soldiers, Link did not make a single noise inside the cart. Sitting on the bench, Talo looked at him and waited for the guards to pass.

"Guess we'll arrive soon," he said. "You know what that means?"

Link scoffed. He didn't like his idea. Not at all. Talo laughed and stood up, before going to pick a large, blue duvet he had taken from home.

"Aw, come on, smile!" he laughed, draping the wolf with the cloth. "Grandma! Heehee…!"

They stopped right in front of the western bridge. Due to the set of stairs, they had to leave their travelling cart at the stables, where Epona and Rusl's stallion would be taken care of nicely. Upon stepping out of the cart, Link had never felt so ridiculous before in his life. With Talo at his side, he was hiding under the duvet with his back crouched and his back legs holding him as high as he could. Beth had covered his paws with leather straps, to hide the fur. As such, he looked just like an elderly woman. The problem was, however, that he couldn't see a thing. So the townspeople wouldn't see his muzzle, the duvet also acted as a hood that hid his face from the world, so to walk Talo had to hold his front leg as an arm and guide him, as he would an old person. His other front leg kept touching the ground, but he had to hold it as much as he could above, to prevent suspicions. The only thing he could see was the ground, so he focused on it intently. The wood of the brigde was soon replaced by the stone pavement of the town, and the gasps of many around him were softened by the town's usual noises. He growled when Talo held his leg tighter and said:

"Hey, wait up guys! Granny can't walk that fast!"

At that very moment, he wanted to bite someone's face off and run away with it. His dignity was all gone now. They slightly slowed down, much to his relief. He wasn't made for walking like that! A hand gently caressed his back and he heard Ilia's voice close to his ear:

"You're doing good. Father spoke to some guards who verified our invitation. They are bringing us to the castle now."

Colin's voice replaced hers, excited:

"You know, you're pretty famous around here. Everyone's looking at us and they're definitely looking for you, Mister Hero! You sure you don't want to show yourself?"

Link growled as an answer. Showing himself like this was out of the question. He knew all too well what would happen. A beast? Walking in the streets? Groaning, Link closed his eyes and let himself be led by the young ones up in the northern part of the city. Since he appeared to everyone as an old woman, the citizens passed him by without hitting him, so he wasn't scared of the duvet falling down. Eventually, he heard the guards leading them call:

"Here we are. Just go up through the main doors over there and we will guide you to the throne room, when the Princess awaits. Welcome to Hyrule Castle!"

They all entered the castle's main garden and Link's heart couldn't take it anymore. Subtly, he lifted his muzzle and used his paw to just very slightly lift the cover off his eyes. He smiled upon seeing finally this beautiful garden. It was very different from the first time he had set eyes upon it, but the great fountain at the center was as magnificent and glorious as before. There were many guards all around; either patrolling on the ramparts or around in the garden. Link could see everyone around him smiling excitedly and whispering to each other. The castle stood tall before them and they all had to look up into the sky to behold all of its glory. Bo took the lead, his chin held high to show that the Ordonians were not to be messed with. Link had to restrain his chuckles. After climbing all the stairs leading to the throne room at the very top of the castle, even the great mayor would be breathless. Upon entering through the double doors in the main hal, Bo was accosted by what seemed to be a servant. The tall man slightly and politely bowed down and joined his hands in his back. Link recognized this one servant; that mustache was quite something.

"Her Highness is waiting for you," he said slowly. "Please, come this way."

Silence reigned in the castle, but for Link's sensitive ears, there was the distinct, far away sound of music. It was probably coming from the higher points in the castle, the way it resounded. He suddenly froze in his tracks. He looked up. How in Lanayru was he supposed to climb these stairs when he already couldn't walk properly? Talo's hand moved on his back as the young man tried to help him move, but as he climbed the first steps, he couldn't help but use a front leg to walk. He was going so slowly that everyone passed by him without a problem. Galina ran past, laughing as she jumped two steps at a time, her mother on her tail.

"Will your elder be alright?" the servant asked further up ahead.

"Yes, of course she will!" Beth immediately answered. "Grandma's old bones just aren't as solid as they used to be."

"Yeah," Talo continued. "But she's tough, she'll manage. Right Granny?"

Link nodded his head up and down without making any noise. Soon enough, they were atop the stairs, but Link knew all too well how many more there was…

After only the Goddesses know how much time, the residents of Ordon had made it atop all of the palace's stairs. Upon arriving at the top, their efforts were greeted by a beautiful sky, as to head into the throne room that way, they needed to pass through the balcony. However, they weren't alone. On their way up the stairs, they had soon noticed that they were being followed by many citizens, which grew in numbers all the time. Had the princess permited entry to all the people just for the occasion? For all those who wished to see the return of the hero who saved their land from the Demon Thief? It seemed so, as when the door to the balcony opened, cheers erupted all around, surprising everyone. The balcony was full of dancing and cheering citizens. Surely, this was because of the hero, not because of the simple Ordonians invited by the princess. The last time Link had seen so many people was at the ceremony to celebrate the liberation of the land and when Zelda thanked him officially. Since then, he had thought the people would have forgotten about him… He didn't save that many lives, did he?

When the villagers passed through, sending confused gazes all around, Link noticed a lot of citizens looking around, as if searching.

"I think they're looking for you," Talo whispered in his ear, only succeeding in making him feel even more strange.

Why were they looking for him? Should he dare show his face and announce that this horrible beast that tried to look like a wolf was in fact the hero they were waiting for, how would they react? Growling softly so no one would hear him, he followed everyone through the crowd and climbed the final stairs that lead to the great throne room. Inside, his heart now ached in his chest and he looked up from under his hood. There were still many people, but now they seemed more from the court, the way they dressed. They were more calm, but the look in their eyes told him everything he needed to know. At the other end of the room, under the magnificent crest representating the three Goddesses, Princess Zelda sat, flanked by two guards who stood motionless in place. The instant they were close enough, everyone bowed down, waiting for the princess to speak. Nervous, Link hid even more under his cape. What was he doing? They were here for him! Of course he needed to show himself someday! Silence reigned once more in the throne room, and everyone waited. From under his hood, Link saw the princess and observed her. She was as glorious and calm as she had always been. She was even smiling at this moment. Relieved, Link bowed back down, but a chuckle froze him.

"Citizens of Ordon, I am very honored to have you all here today. However…"

Link heard small clicks echoe in the large room. Her voice was closer now. He could feel the others around him get even more nervous by the second. She chuckled once more.

"Why do you hide, Link of Ordon?"

The wolf swallowed the weird thing blocking his throat and almost opened his mouth to answer, but stopped. Of course he couldn't. Now, her voice was a whisper, and he knew she was just in front of him. Her hand petted the top of his head.

"It's okay," she said softly. "There is nothing to be ashamed about. If the people knows you trust them, they will trust you. They won't be afraid. Now take this off."

She stood up and backed away, waiting. Link's nervousness escaped him. He breathed deeply, then put his legs back down on the ground and straigntened his back. He shook as violently as he could and the cape dropped down on the ground. Gasps echoed everywhere around the throne room and spread in a loud rumor, but still he forced himself to remain calm and tall. The princess eyed him with a satisfied smile, but he also saw confusion in her eyes. She spread her arms out:

"Now that I can see all of you, I bid you welcome to Hyrule Castle!"

At that moment, everything went unlike all that Link had imagined. Instead of backing away in fear, the people looked more curious than anything else, and while the princess made her speech to welcome them and tell them they would have beds in the castle that night, everyone was looking at him with widened eyes and was creeping in closer to have a better look.

"Mayor Bo," Zelda spoke. "I would like to speak to you and Link more privately. Your people are free to do as they wish and go where they want."

On that word, the whole room bowed down, and Link soon found himself alone in a smaller room with the princess and the mayor. It seemed like a comfy lounge, with numerous sofas and armchairs, and a balcony that had a view of the town down below. Bo seemed pretty nervous, but Zelda, on the other hand, was listening intently to his tale, for she had asked him to relate all that Link had told them. The wolf, sitting in an armchair, barked everytime the mayor made a mistake until he got it right. Looking at Zelda, who crossed her eyebrows more and more as Bo went on the details about the Shadow Crystal, Link knew none of this was good.

"And the lad told us that it was impossible for him to get back to being a human," Bo finished.

Zelda remainded silent for a moment, then asked:

"Have you brought the pieces of the crystal?"

"Yes, yes, of course!" Bo exclaimed, taking out a small pouch from his belt and handing it over with much courtesy, bowing his head.

Zelda received it with a gracious wave of her hand and opened it. A sudden dark veil crossed her face when she laid eyes on the pieces hidden inside, and she quickly closed it back and put it on the small table in between the sofas. She looked at Link with a highly disapointed look in her eyes, and the wolf gulped.

"Link," she started gravely. "Would you mind telling me _why_ you kept this crystal with you even _after_ I told you to leave it with the Master Sword?"

Link was about to look down when he remembered Zelda didn't like that, so he kept his head up and breathed in deeply, before standing up from the armchair, sliding down to the small table and spreading the wooden pieces on it. Both Zelda and Bo looked carefully, the first with a brief impressed look, as the wolf used his paws to quickly move the pieces into a long and clear sentence.

_Forgive me, Princess, but the temptation was too big to simply ignore. I am afraid I grew addicted to using it._

Zelda looked at him when she finished reading, her expression softening drastically. Without a word, she held her hand up in front of him and slowly moved it along Link's canine body; her Triforce barely shone on the back of it. She closed her eyes.

"I understand, Link," she said. "This darkness is very different from the last time you were afflicted by the Shadow Crystal. It practically hides your part of the Triforce, shrinking it to a diminishing light in you." She turned to the mayor. "For how long has he been like this?"

"A little more than a month now, Your Highness."

"This is way too long," she sighed, shaking her head a bit. "This darkness comes from Ganondorf himself, Link. There was no harm in using it as long as you had the Master Sword to drive away its powers, but for seven long years of common use, and now a whole month without transforming back…"

Link's heart began racing in his chest, so he quickly wrote out:

_What will happen to me, Princess?_

"I will not hide anything, Link," she said even more gravely. "If the darkness continues growing in you, Ganondorf might be able to harness this possible host for a body and come back in our world… through you."

Link suddenly became cold as ice, and a shiver spread through his entire being, springing his hair up like spikes. Him, a host for Ganondorf? But this was impossible! He opened his mouth and wanted to yell and tell them all it was impossible, but all that came out of his mouth were growls, yelps and angry barks.

"Will this really happen to Link, Your Highness?" Bo quickly questioned, sitting on the edge of his seat, eyes wide and his legs ready to stand up.

"It is only a possibility. I am not entirely familiar with this kind of power. Link can be overwhelmed by it and let Ganondorf take his place, just as much as he can simply forget who he is and become a complete wolf. There are many possibilities."

Link shook his head. He didn't want any of those. He wanted to be human! Zelda took in a deep breath, then stood up, making the mayor do so as well to be polite.

"I will need to think more before declaring anything else on the matter," she said. "Until tonight, I suggest neither of you should tell anyone about this. There is no need to panic. You are free to go where you wish until dinner. And remember Link; no need to hide, either."

The princess politely bowed down in synch with the mayor, before heading out first with quick feet; she probably had an idea of where to look for answers. As Bo placed a comforting hand on his head, Link remained stuck in place, his eyes transfixed on the last sentence he had written.

_What will happen to me, Princess?_


	7. Chapter 7

** Author's Note: Well well well well well. What do we have here. Looks like I managed to write something before going away for Christmas. So, I take back what I said in the last chapter, and bring it here. Merry Christmas, people! Have good meals and don't get too drunk, it's not a good example for the young ones. I'll still write while I'm gone, I just won't be able to connect to ze Internetz to post the next chapter. So, see ya!**

Link shakily made his way out of the castle, his mind still frozen on what the princess had said. Next to him, Bo tried to calm him down by talking, but Link knew he was as nervous as he was. The large man kept petting him on the back, a gesture the wolf appreciated. They left the castle and headed down to town, and on the whole way, all the guards kept a close eye on Link. Of course, the word had spread like a breeze, and when they arrived in the main streets, they were assailled by dozens and dozens of citizens, asking questions or calling out to Link. The wolf knew he couldn't growl at them; should he show that he was somehow more feral than he really was, those citizens might be afraid of him, and he didn't want that either, even if he would rather be alone. So, he waited patiently and, with Bo's help, they managed to make their way out of the crowd and into the smaller streets.

"You wouldn't happen to know where the others are, lad?"

Link looked up at him. He had an idea, but since he couldn't tell him, the wolf simply walked on ahead and headed down a street he knew well, for he had taken this road many times. The mayor was quick on his tail, and soon enough, they were in the southern part of the city. Against all odds, they met up with Uli and Galina, who were looking at many stalls filled with tons of new things they couldn't see outside the city. The young girl, upon seeing Link, smiled widely and pulled on her mother's sleeve, crying out:

"Look mommy! They're here!"

Uli looked up as Galina ran up to the wolf, jumping up at his neck to hug him. Link couldn't help but smile. It was crazy how only one gesture could erase a huge load off suddenly. Wagging his tail, the wolf bent his head down and let the little girl pet him and play with his fur, while Uli approached them with a smile.

"How did it go?" she asked. "Does the princess know how to help Link?"

While playing with the little girl, Link listened intently to Bo's answer, for they would need to give the same one to everyone.

"Well… She'll tell us tonight," he said. "There should be a cure, that's for sure! For now we just wait."

"I see…"

Soon after, they went their separate ways, and Link lead Bo down the southern streets to a familiar place; Telma's bar. The door was wide open, and the wolf could smell, among the scents of beer, juices and food, Ilia's personal scent. They were probably here to visit Telma after all this time. Voices echoed inside, and Link let Bo go in first, before following him, head low and moving silently.

"Ah, there they are!"

"Oh! Dear, honey, s'that really you?!"

Link looked up at Telma and tried to smile; the bartender bent down to look at him, and the wolf tried not to look too much at her breasts, which she didn't hide that much, as always. She petted him on the head, and as if to answer, he barked and wagged his tail. Telma's eyes widened and she looked at Talo, who was sitting at a table with Beth and Colin, Ilia with her father.

"You tots were not kidding after all!"

"Do we look like we'd lie about that?"

"Nah, that's not that! Just imagine that I come to you out of nowhere and tell you a little honey like young Link here suddenly transformed into a wolf. I don't think you woud have believed me, haha!"

As they laughed, Telma stood back up and put her fists on her hips, looking down at Link.

"Want something to drink? I got a new drink that needs testing!"

"Oh, I want!"

While Telma served drinks to everyone, even him, Link went up to their table and, for lack of a chair, laid his head on it to look at them. When Ilia asked, Bo started telling them exactly what he had told Uli and Galina. However, as he was lapping his drink trying not to spill anything, Link heard the door open and loud thuds come into the bar, quickly followed by a familiar voice.

"Hey Telma! You still got that barrel of springwater I left here?"

"Yes dear, it's just over there in the back!"

Link turned, and everything froze, even the visitor. It was a Goron. His face was all scarred, freshly, and he looked still young compared to normal adults. The large stone creature gasped, and everyone looked at him. He pointed Link, his eyes widening.

"You! You're… alive?!"

The wolf stood up and snarled as deeply and loudly as he had never done before, scaring all who looked at his distorted face and muzzle. His teeth glowed in the soft light of the bar and he barked loudly, stepping forward to make the Goron back away, puffing out his fur, making him look a lot bigger. A hand suddenly came behind him and grabbed him by the scruff of the neck, and it made him bark and thrash about.

_"Let me go! Let me go!"_

By the voice behind him, it was Rusl. Bo had to help by grabbing the wolf around the neck and litteraly lift him up off the ground.

"Link! Calm down!" Rusl exclaimed. "What's gotten into you!"

_"It's him! It's his fault I'm like this! Let me go! Let me kill him! He and his friends!"_

The Goron kept backing away, and he quickly stuttered toward Telma:

"I-I'll, huh, see you later! Just keep the barrel, I don't care!"

And he turned on his heels and ran out of the bar. Link struggled wildly against his friends, to the point where Bo was holding his whole body up and Rusl had a firm grip on his neck and legs. Everyone around him called him, tried to calm him down and ask him questions, but he didn't want to answer. One of the Gorons responsible for his state was running away! He had to get it! Rolling his large shoulders and flexing his strong muscles, the wolf showed his real strenght and suddenly used his back legs to push Rusl and wriggle himself free. The instant his paws touched the ground, he sprang forward with an angry bark out the door.

"Link! Come back here!"

The wolf came out the second the Goron was up the stairs leading out in the street. However, the heavy creature was too slow for an angry divine beast, and, before he made it out in the street, the wolf latched on to his chubby leg and pulled as hard as he could. With a surprised cry, the Goron fell down, and Link took this moment to drag him down the stairs back in the alley. Once more, the Goron's blood filled Link's mouth, and the beast inside grew even more hungry. His vision almost turned red as he snarled at the creature, who backed away and propelled himself back on his feet, holding his fists up to shield himself.

"Damned mutt!" he growled. "What do you want with me! I'm not the one who crushed your damned little bones!"

Link barked out and crept closer, trying to take a bite off his leg.

_"It's one step closer to the one who really did it!"_

Everyone came pouring out of the bar, and Rusl called out:

"Link! Stop this nonsense! I'm sure we can talk this through!"

The divine beast suddenly lashed out at the Goron, who wasn't expecting such a direct hit and was pushed back, trying to pry the beast off his face. Link slashed his claws through the tender meat of his shoulders and tried to bite at his face, but the Goron's fists were at the right place to hold his jaws open and away from his already disfigured nose. However, the stone creature tried to open them even more, and Link soon realized his mistake. He wanted to break his jaws! The wolf quickly slashed the Goron all through the face, and the creature immediately let go, backing away.

"Arh! You damn little…"

Link backed away as well and opened and closed his mouth, trying to ease the pain that had settled its nest in his muscles, and the Goron took this moment of distraction to run directly at him, fist in front. The wolf only saw him at the last moment and the large arm of the stone creature harshly pushed him a good meter away, strong enough so he could hit the wall. When Link's vision came back, the Goron was running away. Link stood up, snarling, to run after him once more, but a voice suddenly cried out:

"Link! Stop this, right now!"

As it was Ilia, he froze, and watched as the Goron quickly climbed the stairs and disappeared in the crowd of the street. For the longest time, he remained standing there, breathless, and when his heart calmed greatly and his mind returned, his head lowered and he sat down, whining. What was he doing, reacting like this? A month ago, he would never have attacked someone so fiercely! It wasn't in his usual behaviour to be like this, and he was very well aware of it. Ilia's sweet scent surrounded him, and her arms wrapped around his neck.

"It's okay…," she said softly. "You'll be alright… He's gone, now."

Link leaned against her, feeling awful all over, and closed his eyes. The blood of the Goron still flowed in his mouth and through his teeth…

That night, all the villagers made their way to the castle, where they were all lead to the dinning room; an immense place where the curved in ceiling seemed to never end with its magnificent frescos of Goddesses and the Hyrule monarchy. Musicians were playing a soft tune in the back, and the long table made of carved wood was already filled with delicate meals that gave off a strong and delicious smell which brought up their hunger. The princess was already there, and before taking a seat, everyone bowed down in front of her and saluted at the same time. Zelda smiled widely and saluted back, waiting for all of them to be seated before sitting down as well. She held up her cup of wine:

"Well, I can see all of your eyes shine from here! Let us feast, my friends! To our everlasting alliance!"

They all held up their cup.

"To our everlasting alliance!"

And thus the feast began. While voices echoed all around, Link could only stare at his meal and wonder how he would be able to eat normally without spilling meat and sauce everywhere… He couldn't use ustensils like the others around him, even less fingers to pick the meat. Trying to be subtle, he bent his head in an odd angle and munched on a piece of delicious meat, but, unable to cut it without wriggling his head, he munched on and on, trying to cut it with his teeth. Luckily, he succeeded and was able to swallow a bit. He went on like this, much to Ilia's fun, who was sitting right in front of him and thus was able to look at him trying to be subtle while he was clearly not. The others were in a great and probably interesting conversation with the princess, but Ilia didn't really care. She was wondering about what had happened sooner that afternoon. Link had seemed so… different. There was something he wasn't telling them, she was sure. Now he seemed rather calm, but she made herself a mental note to talk to him more seriously later. Link looked up at her, mouth full, and his jaws slightly lifted in a smile, and she couldn't help but smile back. The sauce of his meal was dripping down his bottom jaw.

Later that night, far after dessert was done, Princess Zelda adopted a serious expression and looked at the mayor, her hands joined in front of her.

"As we have discussed earlier," she started, "I have made some important research, and I believe I may have found… some way to cure Link."

At those words, Link's ears perked up and his head lifted off the table to look at her, in synch with everyone else. Bo's eyes widened.

"This is great news!" he couldn't help but exclaim.

She nodded, but still didn't seem quite as happy.

"Far away from here, there exists two beings of great magic," she said. "There is little said about them, but for everything I have read, they wield powerful magic that once served for evil."

"For… evil?" Ilia mumbled, loud enough for the princess to hear.

"Yes," she nodded. "The last time we heard about them, it was long ago, back when the Hero of Time was with us. They used their magic for evil prospects, yes, but the Hero of that time used the Master Sword to banish their evil. However, when the Hero disappeared, it was known that these beings were still there, hidden and unable to use their magic. It… may be possible for them to help Link."

Link crossed his eyebrows, even though many around him cheered. Beings who once served evil? He looked at the princess, and she frowned as well; she easily guessed his uncertainty.

"I know it is not the best," she told him. "But it is the only thing I could find in so little time. And you know perfectly well you have no time to lose."

Talo and Beth, who were sitting on each side of Link, turned to look at him, obviously confused. The wolf slightly growled and took a moment to think. He wasn't sure about all this. He knew how dark magic worked, he had tasted it, and thus knew perfectly well how hard it was to get away from it after using it. However, if those two beings knew how to help him, considering the amount of time he had already wasted healing his leg, he didn't have that much of a choice, except perhaps waiting even more for another lead that, once again, may of may not help him. He sighed, before stuffing his nose in his bag and taking out some wooden letters and spreading them in front of him. So his message could be heard, he munched on Talo's sleeve and pulled his arm, pointing his words. The young man scratched his head, reading out loud:

"He's asking where they are."

Immediately, some around him protested out loud, echoing in the large room.

"What?!"

"You're not planning on doing that!"

"And if they're not helping?"

Annoyed, Link barked loudly, creating immediate silence. He focused on the princess, ignoring the others' confused glances. Zelda cleared her throat.

"They live in the desert, far beyond the Arbiter's Grounds and the Gerudo cities. It may be a long journey if you plan to go there. It is in an ancient temple depicting a goddess of the sand, beyond the Desert Colossus. I suggest you think before heading there, because the time you will give to arrive there may be all the time you have."

His intuition suddenly kicked in, and he couldn't help but turn his head in front of him. Ilia's eyes pierced his own, and the wolf knew he would need to explain a few things. Lowering his eyes, he took back the pieces and wrote another sentence, which Talo read once more.

"He will give his answer tomorrow morning."

Zelda nodded, before standing up, making everyone else stand up as well.

"Good. I will make further research tonight and tell you if I find something better. For now, you are all free to head to bed. My servant will lead you to your appointed rooms."

As everyone else left, Link quickly slid out of his chair and was first out of the dinning room.

Later that night, he was alone in the room he had been given. He kept pacing around, thinking the same thing over and over. It was too dangerous to go there, he knew it. But, if it was the only place to go, he had no choice. But these beings… What were they? Why were they so far away in the lands of the Gerudos? And, most of all, why would they help him if they had served evil before? Lost in his thoughts and questions, he didn't hear it first, which made him stop and lift his ears to listen. Someone had knocked at the door. He strolled toward it and scratched twice, a message he had established in Ordon to tell they could enter. The door slowly opened, and Ilia's face poked through the crack, eyes searching the darkness for him. She slid her candle holder through, and its soft and warm light spread on his smiling face. She smiled back, murmured:

"I knew you weren't sleeping."

And closed the door behind her. Link followed her as she walked around, lighting candles up to light the room.

"Do you know what you will do?" she murmured softly, opening the curtains of the large window and opening the latter to bring in a soft breeze carried on the spring's warming wind.

Link lightly whined, sitting down in the middle of the room. With her, he barely needed to use the wooden pieces to tell everything. She always seemed to understand him, which was why he mostly liked hanging around with her. She looked at him and her eyesbrows raised in the center, showing her concern.

"You know…"

She went to the bed, where he had put the bag containing the letters, then spread them on a small table, bringing it in front of him and putting a candle on it so they could see. She wanted a full explanation. He knew it.

"Please, tell me exactly what the princess told you and my father this afternoon."

Link looked at her, and could only nod. He didn't see why he needed to lie anymore.

_The dark power resting in me is nothing but evil. She doesn't know what exactly will happen to me overtime. But none of it is good. This power once belonged to Ganondorf._

At that name, her mouth hung down a moment before she thought of closing it and her eyes blinked numerous times. He nodded, as if to confirm his words, and she stuttered:

"Is that why… you attacked that Goron this afternoon?"

He looked up at her, and saw pain her eyes. Was she worrying herself so much that she was hurting? Groaning, Link held up a paw and touched her hand on the table. Their eyes met, and he gently stroked her hand, letting out some small groans. Ilia nodded slowly.

"I see… You were angry, right?" Another groan. "I understand… I guess I would have been, too. If the princess doesn't find another solution… will you go?"

Link's eyes lowered, and his chin set down on the table. He didn't have any choice. He looked up at her and nodded.

"I'll come with you."

His head lifted on its own and he frowned with a groan of disaproval, before moving quickly some pieces.

_No. Too dangerous._

Ilia shook her head.

"It's too dangerous for you, too, you know. Didn't you hear what the princess said? You'll have to go through Gerudo lands. You won't be able to survive on your own out there, especially if that dark power makes you sick, or worse, makes you lose your mind! So forget it, I'm coming."

Link's ears perked up at her sudden outburst, but he smiled and stroked her hand some more, before realizing he was trying to use his claws like fingers to hold hers, so he drew it back. He wrote something else.

_If I lose my mind, I don't want you to be alone with me if I can hurt you like I did the Goron. Bring someone else along._

"Oh, don't worry about that, I'm pretty sure some will want to come as well. You're not going to be alone, Link. Believe me."

He smiled at her. He could only hope he wouldn't lose his mind, like she had said.

The next morning, the tired-looking princess told them she had found nothing that could possibly be closer to help. She expressed her deepest apologies, but Link still thanked her for all her help. It was better to have somewhere to go than simply wait for the dark power to get to him. The villagers prepared to leave later before noon, but Link wouldn't go with them. He needed to leave immediately for the western desert. He hadn't heard if Ilia was coming or not, but he didn't have anything to bring with him. For food, he could hunt, and for water, he knew how to find some in Gerudo Desert. To his surprise, the princess accompanied them outside the western gate, where the cart was already good to go. However, when he arrived, Link saw that there were two carts… He stopped, while everyone continued and packed their things. The village separated in two. In one of the carts, to which Epona was attached, he saw Ilia, Talo, Beth, Colin and Rusl pack their bags inside, while everyone else went in the other one. Link stood there for a minute, before widening his eyes.

_"Oh no… You're not really…"_

"You're lucky, Link," he heard the princess say to him, making him turn to her. "They came to me this morning, asking for a new cart so they could travel more easily with you. It seems you will have more company with you. And don't worry. They have spoken with their parents, and are well aware of where you must go."

The wolf slightly groaned, and sat down, watching everyone pack and ready the horses. He couldn't believe what he was seeing. When all was finished, he walked next to Epona and sat down, lifting the upper part of his body to look at her. The mare shook her mane, neighing softly. She had a good night's rest and seemed ready for another journey. As he looked at her, Zelda spoke up for everyone.

"It was an honor to receive you all here for this short time, citizens of Ordon, and I would love, when your journey is over, that you all come back here to celebrate Link's cure!"

She bowed down, lifting her hand up to her heart, and said:

"May the Goddesses watch and protect you on your way."

The firsts to leave were those going back to Ordon. After long goodbyes, their cart left, escorted by a group of soldiers who would lead them back safely to the village. Link saw Rusl hesitate, look back at Uli and their daughter, then take a deep breath and climb in front of the cart to grab Epona's reins.

"Let's go," he called to the younger ones. "We have a long journey ahead of us."

As she watched them leave, Zelda could only sigh, and wonder, for the last time, if it would really work. She felt a sudden and cool breeze behind her.

"Are you sure, Your Highness?"

"Yes Impa. Go. Should it fail, you know what to do."

There was another small breeze, but her eyebrows crossed in worry. She watched the cart disappear down the road that lead to the Lanayru Province, and saw the wolf trot next to the horse. Somehow, she could still imagine Midna sitting on that back, being her usual sarcastic little self. It was a good thing Link wouldn't be alone. A very good thing.

"I'm sorry, Link… The risks are high, indeed…"


	8. Chapter 8

** Author's Note: Small chapter, I know. I had the choice. Either I make a super long chapter that would have taken too much time to write and correct. Or, I make a small but neat chapter that will make people wait patiently for the more interesting part. I took the latter. Because… unicorns. Really. Ok? Thanks. Also, again, Merry Groosemas, people, and happy New Year!**

The sun was beating down hard on the wolf's head, and the only sound he could hear was the heat grilling the sand dunes. A week had already passed in the desert, and he wanted to save as much provisions as possible. Crouched between a couple of large rocks continuously swept by the dry winds of this land, his claws were digging in the sand and his eyes were transfixed on a rather small den, partially hidden under a large headland, from which sand grains flowed down like a waterfall. He could smell an hare hiding inside… He waited a few more minutes, and his patience was rewarded by a small head slowly poking out of the hole. The hare was quite big and would surely make a good, tasty meal… Link crouched some more, freezing completely, as the rabbit hopped out of its den, cautious, its nose sniffing the air and its long ears carefully listening. When it was far enough, the wolf dashed; his muscles flexed and stretched, his paws barely touched the ground and not a sound was heard. The hare dashed aways as well, trying to get back in its hiding spot, and made the wolf make a brisk turn that almost made him fall, but Link was too fast and his teeth caught its leg, making it fall and roll in the sand, where the wolf grabbed it by the neck and immediately broke it, ending the animal's life painlessly. Link let it go and sat down for a short moment, breathing deeply to recover from that sprint. He was awfully thirsty, but at least he wouldn't be hungry. He sniffed the air and quickly retrieved a far away scent he had left behind, so, standing up, he grabbed his prize and strolled away through the desert rocks, searching. It took him half an hour to find it; the cart, on the road, surrounded by all those who had accompanied him. At this distance, in the sun, there were heat waves all around, like ghosts trying to fool the eye. He ran up to them, his rabbit dangling loosely in its broken body. They were all dressed up for the journey, with capes, hoods, and solid gear to protect them from whatever would be on the road. Looking at them, Link almost didn't recognize any of the once young kids who were always running around in the village, still unaware of the danger of the outside. He also thought how much they looked like travelling merchants. This could be useful in the cities. He walked up the road behind the cart, quickly jumped in through the opened rear and traversed it to jump on the front bench, next to Rusl, who turned to look at him.

"Ah! There you are," he exclaimed, holding the reins.

"You were out for lon…," Beth started, but stopped, shrinking her eyes. "What is in your mouth?"

Link wagged his tail, lied down, set the rabbit down to show her, lifting his jaws in a proud grin. Beth's eyes widened.

"A rabbit!" she almost yelled. "You killed a cute little rabbit!"

"It's not really little, you know," Colin said on the other side of the cart. "I think it's a wild hare…"

Link shrugged and quickly dug his teeth in the animal's flesh, tearing it apart to have better access to the tasty meat hidden on the other side of its brown fur. By a weird gurggle next to him, he knew Beth didn't like the sight that much, but it was too tasty to ignore.

"There's no need to go hunting you know," Rusl told him. "We have enough food to last until we arrive in the first city of Rakei. You can have some when you're hungry."

Link looked up, blood dripping from his chin, and simply blinked. He didn't care that much about this. He simply liked to hunt. After a thrill like the capture, it felt much more rewarding and complete to eat something he had caught with his own teeth, rather than simply taking something from their supplies. The wolf looked down at his meal and quickly finished it. Licking the small bones dry, he gathered them in a heap of fur, skin and dried blood and went to bury them under the sand off the road, to hide their tracks. He kept a large bone of the hare's spine with him however; he was starting to understand why dogs liked bones so much. The marrow was just so delicious… Creeping in the cool shade of the cart, he lied down behind the front bench and started munching on his treat, and a soft hand came on his neck to scratch him in a particular way that made him stop and bend his head on the ground. His eye rolled backward and he saw Ilia, smiling widely.

"I don't think I ever saw you eat so much meat," she laughed, sitting down next to him crossing her legs.

Link lifted his head, grinning, dried blood still on his chin, and remembered how much vegetables he used to eat. It was true he wasn't a real meat-eater, but now… it was all he _could_ eat. Did he really have the choice? Looking down at the broken bone, he didn't think so.

Two days later, they made it into the Gerudo Valley. Here, the population was solely composed of women, and it had gotten quite known that intruders in the valley were not welcomed. However, because of their looks, Rusl had an idea that probably saved them when entering the city of Rakei. Piling their packs and bags into the back of the cart, they all put on their hoods and stood on each side of the cart, even Link, to whom they had attached a leash that Ilia held firmly. When approaching the main gates, the two guards at the front held up their lances and blocked the path.

"Stop right there," one of the females called out with a rich desert accent. "Who are you and what do you want here?"

Rusl looked up, still holding Epona's reins, and lifted a hand to salute them.

"Hello there," he said as if it was a normal conversation, "we are merely merchants from the Lanayru province hoping to sell many goods here. We usualy don't come this far, you see."

While he was talking, one of the guards walked with a quick pace around the cart, eyeing Colin and Talo with a wary look in her eyes, and went to look in their things, which they had sorted out nicely to look like typical ordonian and hyrulian goods.

"We'll see about that," the first guard to speak told him. "What about that dog? Looks more like a wolfos to me."

"Oh, him?" Rusl said, looking over to Link, who was sitting down nicely in the sand, hanging his tongue and looking around mindlessly like a real dog. "He's like a watchdog. We don't want to get robbed at night, with all those thieves running around."

The other guard came back up to her companion and they mumbled to each other, before standing back on each side of the gates and looking at them. The first woman knocked loudly on the door next to her, and the gates slowly opened.

"It seems you're trusty merchants. You are welcomed in our city."

With a grateful nod and salute, Rusl held up the reins and made a sound to make Epona move. The cart strolled past and entered the high walls of the first Gerudo city most of them had ever seen. Rakei was a merchants city, with streets filled with stalls and people from all over the world. The group walked on slowly, hoods carefully shading their young faces, but they were all looking all around, amazed. For their first time in a Gerudo city, it wasn't all that bad. Most of the goods they could see on the stalls were unknown to them, and they were curious, but Rusl told them:

"All right. We'll get some supplies and install ourselves on the outskirts of the city for the night."

"Why on the outskirts?" Colin asked his father, to which he answered:

"I only came here once before. Let's just say I don't want to risk any of my stuff anymore. So outside tonight."

No one complained, but Link's upper lip trembled and showed his longer teeth on the sides of his mouth. He hoped Rusl would find a safe place to rest, for he knew of the creatures dwelling in the sands and waiting for the night. They had been lucky until now, and Link had been relieved to arrive in a city on safe ground, but now… Maybe he would stand guard that night. You could never be too careful in the desert. As such, when night came, the cart was just outside the city walls, on the opposite side from which they came, and they were lucky to have found a large patch of beaten ground. Everyone was tucked in all around the fire, but Link still stood guard. Rusl had lied to the guard when saying he was their watchdog, but he wasn't far from it though. Link stood in complete silence, listening to the dying sounds of the city a few meters away from them, and looking straight ahead at nothing in particular. He looked down after a moment at the map at his feet. They had gotten it in one of the many stalls, and at the light of the fire, they had marked all their stops and the road they had to take. It was still a long way… Sighing, the wolf shuffled his mane and laid down in a tight ball. Night in the desert was freezing cold. Suddenly, his ears perked up, and his head soon followed. He pointed his nose out in the darkened valley and remained immobile, listening carefully. He could swear… He had heard the smallest of sounds… Like something brushing on the sand. Standing up, he slowly crept closer to where the sound had come from. Everything was dark, and the moon was half-way full and didn't shine that much, making it hard to see anything in the dry land. Creeping on the edge of the beaten ground, at the limit where it met with the sand, Link slightly growled. There was a scent out there… How strange it was, though. It smelled like nothing he had ever smelled. Sniffing the air, Link stepped into the sand carelessly and advanced toward the particular scent. He honestly couldn't place a finger on what it was…

The scent was coming from a large rock sticking out of the sand among many others. However, as he was approaching, there was a brisk gust of wind that took him by surprise, and soon after, the scent had completely evaporated. Confused, Link stood there, mouth open, and only when the wind died out did he hear it. A low rumbling… coming from under him. He immediately dashed and jumped on the rock, just in time to see a large Moldorm extirpate itself out of the ground, closing its mandibles on thin air. The long centipede like beast fell back on the sand and quickly crawled around, before burrowing itself back in. His heartbeat echoing in his head, Link watched breathlessly as its sensitive tail disappeared in the sand and stood there, before looking around the rock. The rumbling started up again, but there was no way of knowing where it was coming from. The rock was too small, and Link's paws were all close to each other, offering little space for a possible battle. There was a sudden screech behind him, and he spun around quickly to come face to face with the beast, who closed its sharp mandibles around him. Link gasped and fell down on the ground, but the Moldorm wouldn't let go. Growling angrily, the wolf closed his jaws down on its large eyes, spilling its juices out and blinding the monster. It screeched loudly and immediately let go, backing away and shaking its head. Link heard many gasps and Rusl calling out to him:

"Link! What in the Goddesses are you doing out there? Come back here, for Eldin's sake!"

Growling, Link barked at the monster, who continued backing away, before it dug itself back in the ground, not intent on coming back. The rumbling eventually faded away, and Link calmed down a bit. He turned back, teeth still showing without him taking notice, and he walked back up on the beaten earth, where everyone stood and looked at him sit, then lie down, as if to sleep.

"What were you doing out there?" Rusl asked again, walking in front of him.

The wolf's eyes rolled up toward him, but he didn't move. He didn't know himself. One second the scent was there, the other, it wasn't. Did he imagine it? Was it simply a trap from the Moldorm to gather preys using their curiosity? They weren't that intelligent… were they? If so, he felt stupid. His side suddenly burned and he stood up, yelping and growling at whoever touched his cut. Beth backed away, holding her hands up, a roll of bandages in one. Link sighed and scratched his face with a paw, feeling even more strange. Looking at the younger ones, he went back to lie down, letting Beth and Colin clean the cuts on his sides. This was going to be a long journey.


	9. Chapter 9

**Author's Note: You know what. I just learned there was one character in Twilight Princess that I have never known about. Talo and Malo's mother. She hiding in their house at the beginning of the game during the "tutorial". Really? Dude. Dude. Dude. I've never seen her! That's scary! So if anyone's wondering why she was never mentioned in this story, well, forgive me for my ignorance! I don't even know her name… Do any of you do? Anyway. In this chapter, I say the fun really starts. For me at least. Have a good read! And don't forget to tell me what you think of this story in the comments! Thank you! Oh and thank you as well to all those who favorited and follows, as well as those who reviewed! I don't always answer, I know, but it's either because I don't know what to say or I don't have the time at the moment of reading it and I forget later. So I would like to give you a big and fluffy thank you! You're all awesome!**

** PS: Oh. And I may start to draw a comic from this story. I study in visual arts at college, and it may help me improve, so why not! Tell me what you think!**

Link soon fell asleep, not caring about anything anymore. Maybe he had simply been tired and he had imagined this weird smell, he told himself, trying to believe his own words. That night, he dreamed again…

_This time, things were much slower, even too much at times. The first thing to pop out at him was a rolling Goron, dashing as if in slow-motion toward him and throwing back dirt and grass behind him. The instant he was about to collide with him, the image was replaced by a boar, roaring out and thrashing about. On its back were two human bandits, and behind them there was a burning house. From the house, there were screams; oh, so horrible screams! He kept backing away, but everything was still there, still following, still screaming. Suddenly, it was as if his feet disappeared into nothingness, and he fell backward. Everything disappeared, only replaced seconds later by a freezing sensation._

_ "Link! Breathe! Wake up, please!"_

_ "Bring that boy over here with the others!"_

_ There were many faces around him, but he couldn't see them, couldn't put names on each of these eyes. Some were friendly, some were not. It all faded away like dust in the breeze, but the voice who had last spoken still echoed in his ears._

_ "Bring that boy…"_

_ "…that boy…"_

_ That voice… Rusted, like old metal, unbreakable, like an iron mace, and cruel, like a storm. He wouldn't forget it this time. The next image to appear was the one of a beautiful Hylian woman. She was smiling down at him, basked in such a warm glow that he couldn't help but smile as well._

_ "You're such a good boy, Link. Just look at you. You'll be melting hearts with those puppy eyes of yours!"_

_ The woman smiled even more, before her image disappeared and was replaced by the setting sun. The world was basked in twilight and he couldn't help but stare at it and feel serene and at peace. Everything was silent, calm, and perfectly how it was before. However, for how short it lasted, it was replaced by a sudden pain in his chest and _he suddenly awoke in the desert, words echoing in his head like poisonned thorns engraving themselves in his heart:

"The darkness is so enchanting, is it not, Hero?"

He jumped up, gasping and confused, but everything around him was silent. Dawn was merely pointing its shiny nose in the distance, and nobody was awake… except Colin. The young man was sitting on the back of the cart and was looking worriedly at him. When he met eyes with him, Link breathed in deeply and tried to calm himself.

"You okay?" the young man said softly to him, his eyebrows raised in the center. "You've been thrashing about for a minute…"

The wolf stood up and hastily scratched his neck before walking and climbing up next to him on the bench. In the eastern sky, the darkness was slowly dissipating into paler shades of blue and golden, pushing back the purple and black shades. Link's head was still heavy, though; he felt like he hadn't slept at all, keeping him exhauted. Colin's hand came up the scruff of his neck and gently scratched him behind the ears, making him smile. At least he hadn't scared them too much last night, he thought.

Later that day, they were on the road once more, full of provisions and their stock of water refilled. Link felt like his eyes wouldn't stay opened today, so he hid in the cart away from the hot sun and tried to rest, failing immensely. Three days later, however, as they travelled toward the next city in line, Naïbou, it was Ilia who first took notice of a strange detail; the air was heavy and there were a lot of strong winds going against them, as if trying to push them back.

"What's going on?" Beth asked, shielding her face from the sand by turning her back to the wind.

Rusl stood up on the front bench, still holding the reins tightly as Epona kept swinging her head around, blinded by the sand. The man frowned and held his hand over his eyes, not because of the sun but because of the winds.

"Oh no… We have to find a shelter, soon! It's still far, but I can see a wall of sand over there. A storm is approaching!"

"What?!"

"But where can we hide?"

"And how long will it take to go away?"

Link strolled in front of Epona and raised his head as much as he could, looking worriedly at the horizon. Rusl was right; it looked like a faraway black wall. Perking his ears, he thought he could even hear its dark whispers lingering in the air. Whining in worry, he looked all around. To the left of the road, there was nothing, but to the right, he could smell a few animals living on the other side of the sand dunes. He frowned though. To get there, they would need to go through the sands, and they could be attacked. From his personal knowledge of the creatures dwelling in the sands, some could be easily avoided… They would just need to be fast…

"What do you smell, Link?" Talo asked him as he walked up to the front with everyone else.

The wolf looked up at the young man, before pointing his nose to the north. He quickly turned and walked up to Epona, looking up at the tired mare. He barked:

_"Do you think you could run through the sands and follow all my moves?"_

The mare lifted her ears and let out a loud neigh.

_"I'll follow you, but if anything bites my leg, I will stomp you, Link."_

The wolf smiled and made a small happy dance, before trotting back to the edge of the road. Immediately, Epona ignored Rusl's orders not to move and trotted behind Link, carrying the cart behind her. Everyone looked surprised and looked at each other in wonder. Rusl quickly caught on and widened his eyes.

"Everyone, get inside!" he called out, bringing the attention. "Colin, stay at the back and keep your shield out. If anything jumps at us, bash it away. Understand?"

Colin's eyes widened as well.

"Oh… I see."

Link waited patiently for everyone to be in safety. They locked the cart tightly, knowing it was going to be a long way, and Rusl even took Epona's reins off her mouth, knowing Link would guide her through the dunes. The latter looked behind him; Rusl was still at the front, holding his shield out, ready to defend, and he knew Colin was doing the same behind it. The small windows on the sides were closed tightly, and excited whispers were coming from inside. Satisfied, Link looked in front.

_"Here goes nothing…"_

Barking, he dashed out off the road. Hooves and wheels clicked and rolled loudly behind him, and he skillfully ran forward in zig-zags. A rumble echoed to his left, and a small Moldorm suddenly jumped out of the sand toward him, but he dodged it easily, and it plumeted into the ground once more. As they were climbing the first dune, many Moldorms lashed out at the cart, but all they could do were small scratches and they would bury themselves back down, confused. Epona did her best to follow the wolf, but going in zig-zags with a heavy cart full of humans was much harder than she had thought it would be, and many a times did she had to make a sudden turn to avoid hitting a creature. At the top of the dune, Link quickly took a look around: on the far end of the valley, there were many rock formations producing out of the ground. They were sure to find a shelter there! Encouraged, the wolf barked out at Epona:

_"There! Follow me there!"_

The wolf almost slid down the dune, the winds growing even more furious by the minute. As he dodged another creature, he couldn't help but be reminded of when he escorted Telma's cart to Kakariko Village. This could be the same… except he was a beast and he was leading them through a minefield. At least they weren't putting the cart on fire, he told himself. Ah, the old times… Through two more dunes they went, and still the creatures didn't give up on their prey. Link was starting to tire a little, but he knew he couldn't stop running. When he climbed the last dune, a Moldorm suddenly erupted just under him, enclosing its three separate jaws on his back leg. He gasped and quickly lost his footing: he fell and rolled down the dune on the other side. As he was falling, the creature let go of him and many others came out to try to attach themselves to his fur, but he was falling too fast even for them and quickly made it to the bottom. Having hit his head quite a few times, he remained immobile a few seconds, stunned. What just happened? The rumbling echoed all around him, and they all jumped out at the same time… just to be silenced. Link closed his eyes and shook his head, regaining his consciousness, before standing up to look around him. All the Moldorms lay on the ground around him, sliced to pieces… Confused, the wolf looked back, but Epona was still up the dune and was starting to run down in zig-zags, one of the creatures attached to her tail. Rusl was trying to pry it off, but the angle and the speed of the cart made it hard for him to do so. However, a few bashes of his shield quickly got the best of the creature and it let go, jumping to the side to hide. Link blinked. If it wasn't them who killed them, then… who was it? He quickly smelled the air. The smell! It was back! Standing up, he slightly growled. He knew he hadn't imagined it!

However, he knew there was no time for that. Epona was arriving at the bottom and she loudly neighed at him, pushing her mane back:

_"What are you doing, Link? Go! We're nearly there!"_

The wolf barked and immediately ran once more, ignoring the slight pain in his back leg. The rock formation came up to them quickly, and Link ventured in between them the first, to make sure there wasn't any surprise for them in these narrow paths. The wind was howling here, making it almost impossible to hear anything.

"Link!" Rusl called out to him, making him turn around. He was pointing at the other side of the major rocks. "There's a gap in the cliff there. Find a way to get there!"

Link nodded and followed his gaze. From his point of view, Rusl certainly had a better view of the place than he had, but Link easily oriented himself in the small maze and they made it to the cliff. It wasn't that high, and rivers of sand were flowing down its sides like waterfalls, but it still offered a better protection from the wind. Now he could see the gap Rusl was talking about. It was like a long and large crack in the wall, large enough for two carts to enter side to side. Wagging his tail in satisfaction, Link entered first. It was so dark in the cave, but his wolf eyes permitted him to see in the darkness, so he quickly took a look around, sniffing the ground for any animals that might hide from the storm here too. Luckily for them, all there was were mice, rats and small lizards hiding in the corners, so he strolled back toward them and barked, telling Epona to come in. The mare happily obliged and entered as the sky started getting darker and darker as the wall of sand was speedily closing in on them. Epona walked in deep until they were safe enough and she neighed loudly, moving her head around to show she wanted to lie down. The cart opened and everyone poured outside, some still shaking from all that rumbling and moving, and Colin helped his father untie the mare from the carriage, until she was able to walk around calmly and lie down to rest. Link sat down as he watched them observe their new surroundings.

"It sure is dark in here…," Beth commented.

"Could you help me make a fire?" Ilia asked her, heading toward the back of the carriage to take some of their spare wood.

The two girls set to work, and soon enough, the cave was lightened and warmed up by a nice bonfire, around which they all sat down.

"Well, that was something," Colin breathed out, looking down at his shield; it was scratched all over so much that the original carving on it was unrecognizable.

"We were lucky we had a good guide," Rusl laughed, putting his back against the side of the carriage. "You really impressed me there, Link!"

The wolf hanged his tongue out, the adrenaline still coursing through him. He looked up at his horse, who was laying down next to him.

_"I'm glad I trained you so well!"_

The mare pushed her mane back, showing her teeth while neighing like a laugh.

_"Training? Pff! It's all natural!"_

"All right!" Talo said as he approached the group holding a frying pan. "Once this is cooked, it'll be a delicacy!"

"What is that?" Beth asked him as he set it down in balance in between two rocks on either side of the fire.

It looked more like a strange, brown mush than a delicacy. Talo stood up and put his fists on his hips, smiling proudly.

"This, my friend, is tonight's dinner. I simply took a little of everything! And bee larvas, to spice it up."

Everyone's eyes widened as they watched the strange meal warm up, and Rusl nervously laughed:

"Haha! I'm sure this will be… great, Talo! Really."

He silently gestured to the others and they all said the exact, same, thing. When Talo, encouraged, served everyone's meal, Link could only have a stare down with it. Would his stomach really be strong enough to digest that? Sure, he was now able to eat squirrels, but this… His eyes rolled up to look at the others. Ilia was the first to dare to eat. At first, she looked unsure, almost disgusted, but her face softened.

"It'ch not hat bad…," she mumbled, swallowing down the bite. "But next time, try to cut the larvas instead of just putting them in… I think I got mine."

That seemed to encourage everyone to eat, and so did Link. She was right. His share had more burned parts than larvas, but it was still somehow, by an unknown universal force, spicy and tasty. He ate a part of his share and gave the rest to Epona, who at first didn't want any of this _"horrid substance"_, but finally gave in when her stomach told her otherwise.

When everyone was done eating, they settled in to simply talk a little, as it was still far from night and no one was tired. Link, having nothing to say, stood up on three legs and went to explore the cave. Before they could sleep, he wanted to make sure it was all right. Seeing him leave, Ilia looked at him, hesitated, then stood up as well. She followed him down the cave and quickly caught up with him, putting her hand on his back so not to lose sight of him. The wolf looked back at her, and his blue eyes glowed in the dark, giving him an almost ethereal feel. Without saying anything, they both moved on. The cave dug in deeper than they thought it would, and soon enough, even the light from the bonfire disappeared, leaving them in total darkness. For Link, it was okay since he could easily orientate himself, but for Ilia, it was completely new and stressful. Her imagination grew wild, and she had to breathe deeply to calm herself. There was nothing to fear, she kept telling herself. However, just as she thought it couldn't be worse, she heard Link growl beside her and it made her grip his fur tighter.

"What is it?" she quickly asked, looking around for anything.

The wolf pulled forward, making her stumble through some rather sharp rocks that pierced the bottom of her pants. She had no choice but to follow his lead. She thought it took him forever to lead her to where he had sniffed the path, but she soon saw what it was he had sniffed out. At the end of the gap, there was a light. Was it leading outside? She could no longer hear the constant howls of the storm… They quickly trotted the rest of the path and finally made it into the light… It was gigantic cave, unlike anything they had ever seen before. The whole ceiling was covered in thousands of large and small cristals emitting their own light, and they all spread like a deep vegetation all through the walls and ground of the cave. A stream coming from above was feeding a large basin, which was falling down into multiple smaller waterfalls that gathered at the bottom into a much larger pool, creating a beautiful music as it streamed around cristals and echoed in the whole cave. There were many tall trees that they both had never seen before, all majestic and green, and a dense vegetation was growing at their feet. Some strange monkeys could even be seen climbing the trees to access the fruits hanging from their branches. Link could only stare in awe. He looked up at his friend, and her large smile told him all of his own thoughts. This place was paradise. She looked down at him, smiling widely.

"The others have got to see this," she told him excitedly. "Go fetch them quick! I'll wait here."

Link nodded, as excited as she was, and turned back to leave, her smile printed in his mind. He ran all the way back twice as fast as they had made it the first time, and when he arrived Rusl looked up.

"Ah, there you are," he said. "Where's Ilia?"

Link hastily ran up to his bag containing the letters and spilled them out, writing out at the speed of light.

_There's a beautiful hidden cave. Come quick!_

Seeing these words, the younger ones all stood up in a rush of excitement, while Rusl laughed and took his time, being older. They all took a torch of fire from the bonfire to lead them in the dark without Link's help, and the wolf ran back down the path with them. Upon arriving back in the cave, they all gasped out in wonder and astonishment.

"By the Goddesses," Rusl murmured. "If only Uli could see this…"

"This is so beautiful!" Beth gasped, holding a hand in front of her wide open mouth.

"I didn't know that such places existed…," Colin mumbled.

As they all looked around in wonder, Link was the first to notice something. Where was Ilia? She said she would wait here…

"Link? Wasn't Ilia here?" Rusl asked, reading his thoughts.

The wolf sniffed the ground, his heart suddenly aching. There was a strange smell, here… like rotting corpses. Death. Worried, Link sniffed the ground and quickly found Ilia's scent… and a speck of blood. Sniffing it and tasting it, he immediately identified it: it was Ilia's. With a sudden burst of panic, Link's head lifted and he greedily sniffed the air, running to follow the scent. It was leading down the sides of the cave, where there seemed to be some sort of wooden bridge. This wasn't made in a natural way… The bridge led to another headland, this one leading down another cave. He barked out to the others, who quickly caught up with him and looked down the cave. This one had torches all on the sides of the corridor, showing they weren't alone. Growling, Link smelled the air again. The rotting smell was all around them now. Without the others, he immediately ran down in the corridor, snarling. If something, anything! happened to Ilia, he swore that someone, anyone, would die!

The corridor lead him to another cave, much smaller this time. To his surprise, there were the remnants of a camp here; the burning ashes of a bonfire, the holes where tents were planted, and the drying remnants of rabbits and smaller animals buried underground. However, there was no one in sight. And Ilia's smell was still around him. Confused, he looked all around, before noticing it; an exit! The storm still raged outside, but the scent lead him there anyway, where he suddenly was trapped in a whirlwind of sand and dirt in a brown and dry world. There was nothing at all, anywhere he looked, anywhere he turned. He had lost her. He ran forward, out in the nothing.

_"Ilia!"_

He barked, but sand made its way down his throat in a struggle to strangle him to death, to swallow him, but still he barked and yelped.

_"Ilia! Answer me! Ilia!"_

Skidding to a stop, the winds pushed him to the ground, where he hid his face from the sand with his front legs, wrapping his tail around him. No, it wasn't true… He looked up, blinking at the storm. He could still see her smile and the shine in her eyes before the beauty of the cave… He stood up against the wind and howled.

_"ILIA!"_


	10. Chapter 10

**Author's Note: Sorry this came in later than usual. I do many things at once, and I'm not sure anymore about that comic I said I could do. Lazyness? Maybe. Anyway. At least I finished this chapter here! So, have a nice read! And don't forget to leave constructive criticism! Thanks!**

The city of Naïbou was as large and populous as Hyrule's Castle Town. There were merchants everywhere calling out to people in the maze-like streets and people came from all over the land to trade, buy and sell. This city truly was a labyrinth, for the houses all looked the same; made out of dried earth, they were almost all modeled like large cubes with multiple decorations. This aspect made the city a lot more interesting, as the residents were very colorful in their decoration choices and clothes. The Gerudos here would wear veils and clothing with vribrant colors and motifs, as well as many trinkets and jewels in their hair and tribal painting on their tanned skin. All those aspects made the Gerudos very attractive and their friendly behaviour toward merchants helped making the city a good spot for trades. Because it was so well guarded and ruled by the city's head mistress, it held one of the most used prison in the land. Thieves, bandits and murderers would be sent there before any trial. It was said that this is where Ganondorf was before being sent to the Sages for his execution…

Once again passing himself as a mindless dog, Link had to follow Rusl and Colin, who were walking around the city since the morning, asking questions. When the storm ended, he had tried to locate Ilia's scent, but the wind had blown it away entirely, erasing any traces in the sand. They had really lost her. Now, they were asking questions about her, but there was still nothing yet.

"Excuse me," he heard Rusl say for the hundreth time that day, "have you seen a young woman pass through here? Maybe she was with some people?"

The wolf looked up at the guard; like all Gerudo guards, she was dressed lightly, with a sleeveless tank top, shoulder plates and a styled helmet that let her long braid out. Her puffed out pants helped giving her curves an even more appealing look, and her eyes, cold as ice, were long and seductive. That was the feeling a Gerudo normally gave to people. The guard looked at Rusl, moved her eyes to Colin, and down to himself. In capes and geared up like this, they probably looked more than simple merchants.

"How did she looked like?" she asked them.

"Well, about this tall," he said, gesturing everything, "short, brown hair, dressed like us."

While he was describing, Link looked around them. They began their search in the main market that morning; Beth and Talo left on their own side to look as well, but still they had no news about them yet. The wolf looked up at a peculiar wall that stood nearby as fence to separate a group of houses from the market itself. It had many small posters on it; all with a face, and a wanted price. From what he could see, many were worth quite a lot of rupees. Many were Moblins, others were Bulblins, and some were humans or others; Hyrulians, Gerudos, Zoras… There were so many.

"I'm sorry, no. I haven't seen anyone corresponding to that description. Is there anything I can help you with?"

As he was looking at all the faces, Link froze on one particular human. His face was that of a man that had lived a life of crimes and survived many battles, and his bounty was a generous four thousand rupees for his capture, alive. Placed on a beaten up face trying to hide scars with a three days beard, his eyes, even drawn, were in a piercing glare that dug a thousand daggers in one's back. However, no matter how dreadful they might seem, those eyes were… awfully familiar… but he was too far away to really see that well. He pulled on his leash, which Colin held, but the young man was taken by surprise and pulled back, saying:

"Woah, calm down, boy…"

Link turned to face him and pulled on his leash once more, trying to tell him that he wanted to see. Confused, Colin furrowed his brow and looked back at his father, who turned to see what the fuss was about. The moment his head turned, Link pulled as hard as he could and the man had to let go of the leash, setting him free. Link quickly turned and ran up to the wall, Colin on his tail.

"Link!" Rusl called out. "Come back here!"

"Your dog does not seem particularly obedient," the guard commented in a chuckle.

In front of the wall, Link stood up on his hind legs and held himself up against it to take a good look at the picture. Those eyes… Where had he seen those eyes…

_"Bring that boy over here with the others!"_

His eyes widened. Could it be…?

"Link?" Colin asked him, stepping next to him to hold the leash again. "What's wrong?"

The wolf started growling deeply as his memories flooded his mind. He had seen this man before, long ago. He looked at the name the wanted poster gave. _Geis the Hunter. _What was he hunting? was the first question to pop into his mind.

"Who is that?" Colin asked to the guard, who walked over with Rusl.

She looked down at the picture, furrowing her brows.

"Mmh… That's one of those many bandits out there. A creature hiding as a man, I always thought. Your dog is smart if he sees a monster just looking at the picture."

Colin bent down next to him and petted him on the scruff of his neck, trying to calm him down.

"What's wrong?" he asked softly. "You know this man?"

Link looked up at him and set himself back down on the ground. He nodded his head. Yes, he knew that man from somewhere. The only thing left was to find out where… or when… Rusl walked up to the poster and took a look at the man. However, where both Link and Colin had thought he would brush it off, he gasped in surprise and brought all the attention. His eyes were wide.

"I've seen him!" he declared in shock.

"Really?" the guard exclaimed. "Where?"

"It was long ago," he said, "when this man and his band of bandits came riding into our village."

His eyes moved on Link for a brief moment, in which Colin asked:

"Really? You never told me that!"

"You wouldn't remember. You weren't born yet."

"And that man left you all unscathed?" the guard asked curiously. "It is usually known that he kills all or kidnaps them."

"Two of our villagers didn't make it… We were lucky he didn't burn down the whole town!"

The Hero remembered it all. He knew where he had seen him. Why hadn't he thought of it? It was so long ago… yet none of these memories would leave him. He would make such terrifying nightmares that kept reminding him of that day. Now… that man… He quickly turned to Rusl and barked out loudly, making all turn to him. He barked some more, standing up to scratch the poster with his claws. Colin looked intently at him, before turning to the guard.

"You wouldn't happen to have an idea of that man's whereabouts?"

Rusl looked at him quizzically, as if he were crazy, and so did the guard, but still she answered:

"We know he's hiding far out at the end of the Valley, in some old fortress. Well, that's what he calls it, but it's gotten more like a ruin. It's near the Colossus."

"If you know where he hides, then why has no one stopped him yet?" Rusl couldn't help but ask.

"It takes courage to come sneaking in a thieves hideout," the Gerudo guard told him seriously. "Not many have it."

"Near the Colossus, huh…?"

Rusl looked down at his son.

"Do not even think of it," he told him harshly. "We don't have time for that. Think of Ilia."

"Maybe she's over there!" Colin argued. "It's even close to our destination."

"Nothing tells us she's there. She could be anywhere for all we know!"

Link sighed deeply and looked down the street. It would take a while for them to decide. For the moment, no one in this city knew anything about Ilia. Unless Talo and Beth came back with some good news, they would need to leave this city and look in the immense desert…

Talo sighed. They had been walking around the city since morning, and he was getting pretty tired. Further up ahead, Beth was finishing speaking with someone and waved to him.

"Come on, Talo! We've gotta get back to the others! There's nothing more to do here."

He waved back, as a sign he heard her, and slowly dragged his feet behind her. That sure was a waste of time, he told himself. Yawning, he was turning the corner of a rather large house, when he overheard some noises coming from a smaller street. He turned his head and saw a small lizard run out of the street, as if in a panic, and when he lifted his gaze, there were some people speaking, whispering to each other. Too curious for his own good, he looked at Beth, who was already down the street, and looked back at the hidden people. With a sneaky smile, he slowly walked toward the back alley and quickly hid behind the closest wall, lending an ear in to listen carefully. They were speaking to each other in the common commercial language, showing that they weren't Gerudos.

"So how do you plan on making it there in time?"

"We'll probably be late for a day or two, but at least we have a few new workers for him. He should be grateful that I'm taking the time to make the journey there!"

"A few new workers you say? It should calm him down, well, if they're useful. When are you leaving?"

"In an hour or so. My caravan is waiting just outside of town, I came here just to meet you. Again, be grateful I'm patient!"

"Oh, Geis will be, don't worry. Now where's my payment for that thing I took care of?"

"Here…"

Talo blinked many times. Just what were they talking about? New workers? You didn't need to be so sneaky when taking in new employees, except… they were slaves. Talo's eyes widened. Maybe… It was the only clue he had. He needed to tell this to the others! However, when he made the first step out in the street, his foot landed on the same lizard as before, and it suddenly shrieked out so loudly that many heads turned to him. His ears cringing, he stepped away from the lizard, stuttering:

"S-sorry, little guy!"

"That kid was listening in on us!" one of the voices of the street said. "Bring him here!"

Talo turned and saw two tall men dressed in brown capes and gear, walking quickly toward him. They were wearing hoods and scarfs, hiding their face perfectly. Metal screeched against hardened leather as they drew their curved swords out of their scabbard. Talo's heart suddenly exploded in his chest. Run. That was the only word that came to him. Stepping back a few paces, he suddenly turned on his heels and ran out in the street, the two mercenaries on his tail. He had to run and dodge all the citizens in the traffic, yelling apologies everytime he hit someone. He finally saw Beth, on the far side of the road, and shouted out:

"Beth! Run!"

She turned back, saw him, then the two men pushing everyone out of the way, followed by a bunch of guards trying to catch up, and her mouth hung open. Talo ran next to her and caught her arm, dragging her along in the run.

"What are you doing!" she yelled at him, trying to follow as best as she could.

"All I want you to know, is that it's not my fault!" was his only answer.

After traversing nearly the whole town, they came in view of the rest of their group, on the other side of the market; he could even see Link attached to the cart with a leash, and Colin and Rusl putting boxes of supplies in the back. They had to get there! The market was full and as they ran they could hear the people panic as mercenaries and guards pushed all in pursuit. They dodged and slided between people, carriages and stalls. Talo tried to run between two rather large men, but they moved too quick trying to dodge as well, so he had to turn right to find himself in front of a fruit stall. At the last moment, he jumped on it and stepped on fruits trying to make it to the other side, answering to the yells of the merchants with:

"Sorry! I'm so sorry! Don't put your hand there! Careful! Sorry!"

He suddenly tripped on a large, round fruit and abruptly face-planted on the ground, where he lay for a couple of seconds, groaning.

"There he is!"

He looked behind him, spitting out sand, and saw the mercenaries running toward him at an alarming speed. Panicking, Talo quickly jumped to his feet and they carried him like he was flying toward Beth, who yelled at him:

"Hurry up!"

"I'm hurrying!"

He joined up with her, and they both tried to retrieve the speed they had. They could clearly see the cart now; Link was thrashing and jumping in place, pulling on his leash to go help them. Rusl and Colin both turned to look and their sudden gasp made them let go of the box they were carrying. As Rusl drew his sword and started his run toward them, Talo suddenly felt his clothes being pulled and he was harshly stopped and thrown to the ground, where a foot landed on his back. Beth shrieked, but he was seeing stars for a moment and only heard the man behind him mutter:

"You're gonna pay for that, kid…"

"Let go of him!"

The foot left his back and he was able to move, but Beth quickly came up to him and helped him stand up. He looked back, and saw Rusl blade to blade with one of the mercenaries, trying to push him back. Behind them, Link wouldn't stop barking and snarling. Colin came up to them, asking:

"Are you two okay?"

Before they could answer, the group of guards that had followed from all over the city finally caught up, and the melee became a total mess. They had to draw back to the cart, and Colin tried as best as he could to keep an eye on his father in that clash of swords; Rusl pushed back the taller man and attacked on the side, only meeting the air, but he skillfully dodged a hit by ducking, where he rolled to the side to evade another. The man was fast, faster than he was, but Rusl was agile and thus was able to easily evade his hits.

"Link, calm down!" Beth called out to the wolf, who was pulling on his leash with even more animosity. "It's alright, look, one of them is already tied up!"

Those words didn't even faze him and he sprang forward, with such strenght that the carriage moved a couple inches. Colin followed his gaze… and realized he wasn't even looking at the fight. He was looking a good meter to the right, toward a crowd of people trying to evade the fight and gawking at the melee. He didn't know what the wolf could see, however… He looked back at him. Ears flattened like horns, muzzle deformed, teeth ready to tear… and eyes red like two small suns. What? He leaned forward and took a closer look at his friend. Weren't his eyes… blue? Almost suddenly, the cries of the melee stopped, and it made him turn. The two mercenaries were sprawled on the ground, unconscious, and the guards were starting to drag them away to the notorious prison of Naïbou. His father was coming back, sheating his sword, and he saw Talo trying to walk away.

"Talo," Rusl almost growled, fists on his hips. "Stop right there, lad. What did you do?"

"What told you it was me! It could've been Beth!"

"That's because _you're_ always the one getting in trouble, idiot!"

"You have some major explaining to do."

Colin looked back at Link while Talo started his tale in a stutter. The blue-eyed beast was back, calm, and was looking up at him, suddenly wagging his tail. Had he imagined what had just happened? He must've had a concerned look, for the wolf bent his head to the side and whined, as if asking a question. Colin blinked. What just happened?

Her head was throbbing. It was the only thing she was aware of for the longest time. Everything else felt numb. After only the Goddesses knew how much time, her eyes fluttered open, as if waking up from a deep coma. She couldn't make out her surroundings, or remember what had happened… She had been waiting for Link… She had smelled something horrid… And then nothing. Blackness had engulfed her, and now here she was, tied to what seemed to be a pole. Her head dangling, she groaned in pain and tried to move, but the ropes were too tight.

"Shh, don't move. It's no use."

Her eyes rolled up forward. She was sitting in what seemed to be a rather large cage. There were many wooden poles all around, to all which there were people tied to. They were men, women, and a few children even… At least a dozen of them all around her. Hylians, Gerudos… all travelers it seemed. At the front of the caravan, there were other people, however, these were dressed differently, like they wanted to act like camouflage in the desert. There was no city around; just distant canyons and dunes… Confused, she looked next to her and came face to face with a Gerudo; she was young, perhaps even her age, and, like her, dressed like a travelling merchant. Her long hair was a mess, but it still held on as a braid, and she had a bruise on her left cheek.

"Good to see you're awake," she told her softly with her rich accent. "You were hit pretty good."

Ilia blinked a few times, trying to clear her head.

"Wha…? What happened…?"

"The same thing that happened to all of us," she answered.

Ilia observed her surroundings. She took in a deep breath. It wasn't the first time she was captured, but it definitely did not mean that she was getting used to it, nor that she knew what to do.

"Where are they taking us?" she asked her.

"I don't know. I've never been this far out in the valley. There are no cities in this direction, well, I think so. Were you alone when they took you?"

Ilia remembered Link, setting off to fetch the others. The cave was so beautiful…

"No… Well, just for a moment. My friend was going to get the others. We discovered this cave we could've used to shelter from the storm, but… I guess it was occupied…"

"At least your friends are alive," she told her, a small smile stretching her pulpy lips. "What's your name?"

"Ilia. Yours?"

"Kene. It's nice to meet you."

"Same here. If we're all going to the same place, I guess we'll all need to get acquainted, no?"

"Yes. Most people here are from my group."

She pointed to all those she knew and told her who they were; there was her mother, two aunts, her little sister, and a Zora, a friend of the family. To survive in the desert, he was wearing some strange clothes that, by an unknown magic of their people, seemed to always remain damp. This leather was covered with thousands of miniature scales, suggesting it belonged to a fish. Everytime Kene would introduce someone, that someone would turn as much as she or he could and would crack a smile; they were definitely worried about what might happen to them. Most of them looked like they had gotten into quite a fight.

It took them two more days to arrive. They entered the maze of an immense canyon, whose walls cast long and welcomed shadows on the caravan. Many horse riding bandits came running to meet them and escort them, but what shocked Ilia the most were the animals that accompanied them; Wolfos, whose jaws were kept closed with muzzles and movements restricted by leashes. They didn't seem wild, instead used to the presence of humans… The large, monster-like wolves growled at the caravan and all pulled on their leash to go and sniff them out, but their masters held them tightly, and the caravan advanced further in the canyon. They came on a headland hidden between walls, and Ilia couldn't help but hund her mouth open, much like all the others around her, whom cast looks of disbelief all around. The immense building here looked like a fortress of sort; or what was left of it. Some of the walls were falling appart, and the oasis growing all around it had invaded its interior, as they could see moss growing out of the windows and a tall tree sprouting out of one of the roofs, seeking out the sun coming down in the canyon. There were bandits on the roofs, pointing bows with arrows at them, and Wolfos attached everywhere to poles with chains and fences to keep them in. The caravan stopped. One of the mercenaries opened the cage and untied everyone.

"All right all of you! Come out! From now on, you belong to the Hunter, and you'll do as you're told!"

As she stepped out and helped Kene's aunt get out as well, Ilia gulped down her nervousness. She was definitely in a lot of trouble.


	11. Chapter 11

** Author's Note: Well, sorry if it's getting longer between updates. I have started college again, and I try to get as much sleep as I can. I got lucky though, my schedule isn't that filled. There aren't many chapters left, well, I guess. I'm also caught up in my other project, an original novel I have been working on for… I don't know… two years? Maybe three? If I don't count the amount of drafts I have done with this. So, let's just say this fanfiction here is just for fun, really. In fact it's more complicated to write because of the language, as I usually write in French. So yeah. Sorry. Have a good read!**

Link and Rusl slowly crawled up in the dirt up the steep hill and to the very edge of the canyon. The man frowned.

"So this is what they were talking about…"

The fortress stood at the bottom of the canyon, in a rather large oasis. The only problem were the guards. They were absolutely everywhere. Link looked down and tried to count them. Ten on the roofs, walking around slowly and armed with bows, and other six on the ground, all around the fortress. However, he was only seeing a part of it, as he knew the inside must be crawling with these outcasts. He lifted his nose a moment, curious.

"Smell anything?"

The wolf frowned as well. He couldn't smell Ilia, but there was something odd… Other males… His eyes widened suddenly, and he used his claws in the sand to write:

_Wolves._

Rusl's eyes widened as well, and he mumbled:

"Now I get why they call him the Hunter. If they keep wolves, we'll have to be extra careful. Come, let's go back down. We'll divide a plan and act tonight."

Link nodded in silence and slowly treaded back down to where the cart was hiding in wait, in a rather small breach in the canyon that seemed abandonned. The others came up to meet with them, and when Rusl told them about the wolves and the guards, their hopes, if they were high, plummeted down.

"What?" Talo exclaimed. "But how can we go and save Ilia then? All we got is a wolf, one swordsman and one in training."

As he talked, he pointed to each of them, and Link sighed. He hated to say it, but Talo was right. If he was human and had his bow with him, he knew he would have been able to go through that fortress all by himself, but like this, he could only bite and tear… what he could reach. It wasn't much for this type of situation. While the others were arguing, he walked to the edge of the gap leading outside and sat down to look at the canyon walls. She was just outside there. On the other side.

"We could try to sneak in?"

"C'mon Colin, that's stupid! Didn't you hear? There are wolves!"

"Could they smell Link?"

"What?"

"Could they smell Link? He's a wolf too, he could pass as one of them if they hunt for wolves."

"Wouldn't they recognize him? I mean, he's got those weird marks and all…"

"Link is not going there alone. Forget about it, you lot."

And the arguing continued. But Link's ears had been cautiously listening. Maybe Colin had a point there… He looked around and went to a rather damp bit of earth and sniffed it. The dampness probably came from a subbteranean stream that nourrished the oasis at the fortress. With a sneaky smile, Link dug his face in the mud and rolled entirely in it.

"Uhm… Link? What are you… uh… doing?"

The wolf finished his work and quickly stood up, showing Talo the result. The dirt stuck tightly to his fur, completely changing his color and… hiding the mark of the divine beast on his forehead. One could now mistake him as a normal wolf.

Ilia and Kene, as well as all the others from the caravan, were assigned to care for the wolves. There were already many slaves here, who had worked for a longer time for the bandits. They already started showing them how they needed to work here. It wasn't complicated: feed the wolves; try not to get eaten; train them. The second Ilia and the others entered the fence where all the beasts were kept, she saw all of their piercing glares turn to them. Her legs suddenly felt very weak and she couldn't move for a long moment, until someone touched her arm and encouraged her to move. The elder that helped her slightly smiled.

"It's okay, young lady. They're used to human company. Come on."

So, even if she didn't want to, she approached the wolves. They were already feasting on the dead animals they had brought, and Ilia looked down at the two chickens she held by the neck and felt disgusted. These wolves were definitely wild, compared to Link who had once been a human. She slowly and cautiously advanced toward them, and as two Wolfos stared at the chickens, she froze. The two slightly growled and walked toward her. She panicked and threw the chickens at their feet, where they immediately started tearing them appart. She stood frozen there, watching as they skilfully used their two extra-long claws to dig in the flesh. There were many different breeds of Wolfos in the fence, but none of them seemed to care that they did not belong in the same pack. Maybe they had always been here?

For two more days, she stayed there, but not a single time had she seen the Hunter. She quickly grew tired however; when she wasn't watching over the Wolfos, she and the others had to clean, make the food for their captors and follow orders. She couldn't sleep for the few hours they were given in the cells, for she was thinking about home. How would her father react if he knew she was in this sort of place? With a sigh, she knew she wasn't made for this type of adventure. Travelling was nice, but being held captive as a slave by bandits? Not that much.

It was on the night of the third day, when she had finally gotten some sleep, that something suddenly shook her shoulder. She opened her sleepy eyes, to see Kene looking all worried. She gestured to keep quiet. All around them, the others were awake as well, listening. Without saying a word, Ilia slightly raised herself up and listened carefully. There was no mistaking it. Outside, there were howls. However, these ones wouldn't stop. Usually, when the wolves became excited and holwed like this, they would be stopped quickly, for it could draw unwanted attention to the fortress, but now… Ilia looked back at Kene, who shrugged.

"They've been at it for two hours. I don't know what's going on, but they can't stop them. There's been some shouting."

Confused, Ilia stood up and walked to the bars, trying to take a peek down the closest corridor. The howls were echoing everywhere like a song. She remembered watching Link one night as he was howling, in front of his house. He told her later that it didn't really matter which time of the day they would howl; he could've done it in the middle of the day for all it mattered. There was definitely a good reason for these wolves to be howling like this… The one Zora from the group approached the bars as well, in the cell right next to theirs. His large, oval and deep eyes were transfixed on the corridor.

"I hear some things," he mumbled. "It's far out but… They are talking about a new beast. It is probably what excited the animals.»

"A new one?" another cellmate repeated. "It's been a while since we got a new one. Wolves tend to keep away from here."

Ilia crossed her eyebrows. Was it…?

In the morning, when they all went to their jobs, they all saw it; a new wolf, in a separate fence. Its fur was a dark and filthy brown, and it was solidly attached with a large chain around its neck. In the main fence, the Wolfos were nervous; while most of them were acting normal and kept their tail low, one of them, a rather large fellow, was attached as well, with its tail high. The other wolf also had its tail held vertically. Ilia quickly understood why they had been in a panic during the night. The two males probably had a fight or something, and the bandits wanted to keep them for they were both large and strong and probably very helpful in raids. Upon coming out, one of the men guarding the place yelled at them:

"I dun' want any of you idiots approaching that thing until it's tamed! We dun' wanna have to clean the mess."

"Not like I want to get near it anyway," Ilia heard the man walking next to her mumble to himself.

As usual, she went to get some chickens for the wolves and brought them over in the main fence, where she threw them to the most skinny ones so they could eat. While she was going to get some more for the others, she heard the rustle of a chain and turned her head to look at the new wolf. It was looking directly at her… with its wild, blue gaze. Ilia's mouth hung agape.

Link's back still hurt from that fight in the night. He hadn't expected there to be an Alpha male, or at least not one so large. He sat down, rustling his chain, and watched Ilia go back to feed the other wolves. The Alpha male stared at him, sitting down as well, and Link could only gulp as he imagined how it could have ended without the bandits' intervention. That Alpha really took him by surprise… The day went by without him seeing Ilia, for she was taken inside when the feeding of the others was done. At the end of the day, he raised himself up and listened. There were horses coming. He waited patiently, and he was rewarded with a sight he had almost hoped to see. A group of bandits came riding up the trail, followed by another group of Wolfos that had accompanied them into probably another raid. One of them stood out the most. It would be too much to compare him to Ganondorf, but the vibe that echoed off of his mere presence in his sight was enough to make his hair stand on end. The tall man jumped off his horse, which he let his followers take elsewhere, while he went to speak with one of his higher henchmen. Soon enough, however, they both turned their gazes toward him, and the wolf slightly growled. Of course, he had just been informed of this newest recruit. On one part, Link hoped he would not come, but on the other, it was necessary for the plan…

As if they had read his thoughts, the Hunter and his hencheman quickly walked up toward his fence, and as they got closer and closer, Link could see his prey more clearly. The man looked almost exactly like the drawing of his wanted poster, except a more beaten up look to his face. He was dressed in a lightly geared, black armour, with a cape drapped over his large shoulders and a scarf hiding his neck. He was frowning, but Link could see a corner of his mouth lift ever so slightly as they both stopped in front of him. The wolf stood up and kept his tail high, to clearly show he wasn't just a weak, stray dog. The man stared at him for a long time, as if sizing him. Link didn't look away and stared directly into his cold, black eyes. Finally, after what seemed like an eternity, the Hunter said to his henchman:

"This one delivered quite a show, you say?"

"It sure did, sir. Yok over there's been all groomy ever since we put this guy 'ere. Since it's all wild and stuff, I figured we should wait until you come back."

"You figured well. Don't feed it for the next days. It will need to be weakened if we want it in our ranks. And give Yok some calming plants or somethin'! I can 'ear him breathe from here!"

On these words, he turned his back on him and left with the other, who went to carry out orders. Link sat back down. He would stay here for quite a while… He just hoped the others would be as patient.

A week passed without him eating anything. He could only go as far as the chain let him, and it wasn't far, so when he wasn't sleeping, he was pacing in the fence. Very soon, the other male named Yok finally stopped giving him his attention and almost seemed like he was mocking him with the liberty he didn't have. As his hunger grew, Link could only try and remember the last thing he ate and try to get the taste back in his mouth. He slept through the last two days and awoke, very exhausted, on the seventh morning. As the hard beating sun shone down on him and the dried earth stuck in his fur, he slowly lifted his head and turned his tongue in his mouth. So thirsty… He looked up at the slaves pouring out of the fortress with carcasses for the other wolves, and could only look for Ilia. Everytime she would pass, however short it was, she would look at him until she was gone, but they couldn't talk, and it made him more angry than anything. Passed noon, the Hunter came back. When he stopped in front of the fence and called out to him, Link could only lift his head slightly and stare at him. The tall man looked pleased and had a smug grin on his scarred face.

"Well, well… Calmed down? Good. Remember, you bite, you die. Simple as that."

On that word, he opened the fence and walked inside, but still Link did not move. Oh, he understood alright! He kept a close eye on the man as he quickly walked with confidence behind him and untied the chain from the pole it was attached to. He suddenly pulled hard, pulling the wolf up and almost choking him. He quickly got to his feet and looked at the man, restraining himself from growling. The Hunter looked a little surprised, but proceeded to pull him out of the fence, holding the chain tightly in a fist. Many of his henchmen had stopped their duties to look. In the main fence, the Wolfos were all looking as well, and Link could see in their eyes that they knew what was going to happen during the taming. With a sigh, Link followed the Hunter to a more vast place, where he was stopped. The chain became loose around his neck, and the man kneeled in front of him to slide it down off of his head. Surprised, Link shook his mane and lifted his head to look at him directly in the eyes once more. Despite the seemingly gentle gesture, Link knew this man only wanted him to be obedient so he could be used in raids. But, he played along.

"You got some pretty weird eyes," he heard him mumble almost to himself. "All blue… mh…"

He raised himself up and slightly nodded to himself.

"Alright," he said. "Let's see if you're as smart as you look."

It only lasted an hour. After making sure he understood his intentions, the Hunter proceeded to shout orders one would normally call to a dog, and he taught him all about when to listen and how to act. And of course, the main goal was to turn him into a normal wolf that didn't raise his tail. To that, Link had to oblige, even though he didn't want to. The longer he stayed with this man, the more hatred he felt and compressed deep within. It was not the time for this so called revenge. He still had to wait.

That night, he was put in the main fence with the other wolves, and the minute he entered many came to sniff him and study him closer, but he barely had started talking with some of them that Yok came up to him. He was baring his teeth and shoving everyone out of the way. Making himself taller, the Alpha male stared him down into submission, and Link could only apply to that new rule. He wasn't a lone wolf anymore.

_"You're going to listen to me," _Yok told him. _"In here, I make orders. The master gives them, but you listen to me only. Am I clear?"_

_ "Yes."_

_ "Good. What's your name, newcomer?"_

_ "Link."_

Yok nodded and, without another word, turned his back on him, tail high, and went back to his sleeping spot. Other smaller Wolfos came up to him and sniffed him again.

_"Where are you from, Link?" _one of the females asked. _"I don't recognize your smell…"_

_"I do not hail from the desert," _he told her. _"I'm from another land entirely, with forests and lakes."_

The three Wolfos lifted their ears, seemingly surprised.

_"Forests?_" one of the repeated. _"I don't think we've ever seen a forest before. You see, we're all from different packs, and these humans captured us."_

_ "What became of the rest of your packs?" _Link asked him curiously.

_"Most of them fled before getting captured too. I don't know where exactly, but probably to another territory. The humans only hunt for more of us when one of us here dies."_

_ "That's what Yok is trying to prevent," _another female said. _"We're one pack. And you're one of us now. Welcome!"_

Upon going in a corner to sleep, Link couldn't help but smile. Not only was their plan going smoothly, he would finally know how it feels to be part of a real pack.


End file.
